


An Old Love Made Beautiful

by ashesgrove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A few swears here and there, A sweet little girl, Alternate Timeline, Basically a crying fest, Curses, Hints to Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Original Character(s), Some good old fun from Gladnis, Some heartbreaking romance, Some mystical dreams, Tears, makes your heart just want to swell, oh and lets not forget a whole lot of Promptis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesgrove/pseuds/ashesgrove
Summary: Five years have passed since Noctis defeated Ardyn in Niflheim and brought peace to the land. Now ruling Lucis, Noct mourns the loss of his beloved Luna and takes comfort in the smile his daughter Prima provides. But with his heart aching he can’t help but remember a certain someone from his past who he hasn’t seen in years. Then one day that certain someone walks back into his life with an adventure in store.





	1. A Cold Wake-up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the beginning of my fanfic! Its just going to get more complicated from here!

Noctis Lucis Caelum sat quietly on his throne watching his little girl play with a plush doll, one very similar to the moogle doll that Iris had given him so long ago. To all others who looked upon the royal family, it seemed like Noctis was content just watching over his daughter, but inside he was having a furious battle with himself. He knew he should happy, everything was as it should be, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming and it would turn his world upside down. _I mean, I have everything I could ever want; a beautiful kingdom and a wonderful daughter- so there’s nothing to worry about_ , Noctis reasoned with himself. But the uneasiness persisted. Frustrated, Noctis let out a growl. _What the hell! God, I haven't changed at all! What is wrong with me?_

A small squeak abruptly brought his attention back to the playful child at his feet. Prima had jumped in fright at Noctis’s growl and fallen down a few steps, bumping her head against the railing. Immediately, Noctis scooped up her up and held her close to his chest. Tears sprung up in her baby blue eyes and she began to sob into Noctis’ shoulder. He knew at that moment, he had to put aside his frustrations and worries for this little girl. She was the future ruler of this kingdom, and soon to be the next oracle if Luna’s prophecy held. He couldn’t worry about stupid things... such as the hollow pit that now resided in his stomach.

Stroking Prima’s back, Noctis whispered “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Whimpering Prima answered “It’s okay, daddy. My head just hurts!”

Noctis looked at her small tear stained face and he just couldn't stand it. He had never been good with people crying. He just never knew what to do or what to say, but with Prima, her tears hurt him the most. It was almost as if her pain became his own and he would do anything to make that pain go away. And that included spoiling her rotten if it became necessary. “You know what might help? Let's go get some ice cream. Just the two of us.” Noctis smiled warmly as Prima's face started to brighten.

“Really? I want to go! I want to go!” Immediately forgetting the bump on her head, Prima began to squirm out of Noctis’s hold. Noctic only sighed and sat her down, but before he could truly let her go she grabbed his hand and started to pull. Prima tried as hard as she could to drag Noctis towards the exit. But it was no use, he was just too big for her. "Daddy! Come on!" She finally whined.

“Okay, Okay! We’re going!” Noctis agreed. He could never really say no to Prima. It seemed no matter what, the mischievous child was going to get her way.

"Yeah! I want to go to Little Rockies! They have the coolest Moogy dolls!" She exclaimed, running to the servant door that was just left from the throne. Noctis loved using that entrance because it was so much easier to go in and out of without being hassled by his advisers of security measures. The second he walked out the throne room doors he would be surrounded by guards and escorted to where ever they wanted to go, but Noctis preferred to do the escorting himself. He was King of Lucis and had power beyond anyone's imagination, he did not need protection.

Prima had gotten so used to going this way that she automatically went to it, expecting Noctis to follow at her heels.

Smiling, Noctis watched her bound over to the door. Sometimes she reminded Noctis so much of Luna that looking at her made his chest ache, with her golden hair and the light that just seemed to radiate from her. Though no one could deny that she was Noctis's child. Prima had more then a few days where she refused to brush her hair and in true Noctis like fashion, her hair went everywhere. Noctis chuckled at the thought and felt the ache in his chest lessen. She may remind him of Luna but she provided a certain peace to his world. That peace had been scarce with the loss of the two people he had truly loved and he could still remember the day that a certain blondie left his life to let room for the future queen of Lucis.

After that, Noctis and Luna soon married and Noctis ascended to the throne. Finally King, Noctis with Luna at his side, rebuilt the world to its former glory. Though as the years passed, it soon became apparent that Luna’s Oracle powers seemed to overwhelm her body. It had been just three years after Ardyn’s death when Luna became gravely ill, and eventually passed away in the arms of her king. Her passing haunted Noctis’s dreams, making him relive the moment over and over again.

“Daddy! Come on! Let’s go!” Prima whined again, breaking Noctis out of his thoughts. She had ran back over to him and was tugging on his black jacket.

Noctis smiled down at her and nodded his head, he could think later. Right now his daughter needed him more and that’s what mattered the most.

Suddenly the throne room doors burst open, and his attendant rushed in. The man looked like he had just run a marathon, huffing and puffing, he barely managed to get out the apology for his abruptness. Noctis had never seen his attendant so bent out of shape; whatever Auxilium had come to tell him must be serious if he was this urgent about the news.

Finally catching his breath he bowed to his king and gave his report. “Your Majesty, I do apologize again for my interruption, but there is someone here to see you.”

Noctis just stared at his attendant, confused and annoyed. _This is what he had to tell me? Why is it so important that some random citizen is here to see me unannounced?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

“Thank you Auxilium, but I am currently attending to more important matters right now. Please tell our guest that I am unable to meet with them.” Noctis stated briskly.

“But your Majesty, I really do insist that you…” Auxilium started, but Noctis just held up his hand and the gesture silenced him immediately.

“That will be all.” Noctis firmly stated.

Looking like wanted to say more but deciding against it, Auxilium backed slowly out the way he came.

Prima, who had been silent through the whole affair gave a little whimper and took his hand. "Daddy, that wasn't very nice."

A feeling of shame coursed through Noctis. He had only been thinking of spending time with his daughter, but in the end he had just shown her the one thing he feared and hated. That their was a cold darkness in himself that he could never escape from. Not for the first time, he feared that he was spreading it to the only light his world held.

Kneeling down, he took both of her small hands in his. “I know. Promise me if I’m ever mean like that again," he gave her a small smile and then continued, "you’ll give me a time out, okay?”

Her smile was all the answer he needed. He was just about to suggest that they should continue to go get some ice cream, when a rustling sound caught his attention. Quick as lightning, Noctis scooped up Prima and turned around just as a black form came flying down from the ceiling. A sword, which had once belonged to his father, appeared in Noctis' hand and he pointed it at the masked intruder's back.

The masked man groaned and began to slowly to rise. “Uggh, that really hurt!” He hissed.

Bilwildered, Noctis first instinct was to lunge, but with Prima in his arms, that wasn’t an option. He instead proceeded to go to the next course of action. “Who are you? What are you doing here? If you don’t answer me in the next second, there will be hell to pay!” Noctis threatened.

The masked intruder finally took notice of Noctis standing there with his pointed weapon. He immediately put up his hands, and was just about to say something, when Noctis caught a glimpse at his eyes. They were a light blue and had a bright look to them that Noctis would know anywhere...

“Prompto?”


	2. Prompto's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto had so much to tell Noctis, but would he even listen? Was he mad at him for leaving? Did he even love him anymore? He knew his questions would go unanswered, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Tears are everywhere!

“Uhhh, hey- hey there buddy. Long time no see! Can we.. ya know… put down the sharp sword?” Prompto stammered as he sat on the ground, faced with a speechless Noctis.

Startled out of his original shock, Noctis quickly regained himself and his sword vanished from his grip. He, in turn, took a step back to let Prompto collect himself, but his mind was still reeling. _Prompto’s back! Prompto’s back! PROMPTO’S BACK!_ His mind kept repeating. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; he had imagined this moment over and over in his mind, but he never really thought it would’ve happened like this. Prompto had literally fallen from the ceiling, fallen back into his life, and all Noctis could do was stare into those eyes, wanting to envelope him in his arms and never let go.

Prompto, who had gotten to his feet, dusting out his coat and taking off the face mask in the process, turned to face Noctis. He looked like he was about to say something, but the second he locked eyes with Noctis, whatever words had been at the tip of his tongue vanished. They stood there just staring at each, not saying a word. To an outsider it would have felt awkward, but to those two, they were having a conversation of all their own. Noctis’s stare screamed an accusation that tore Prompto to his very core. _Why did you leave me? What did I do to make you up and leave, not even saying a goodbye?_

Prompto averted his eyes, knowing he couldn’t give his king the answer he wanted without letting him see his darkest secret- and he wasn’t quite ready to shed light on those feelings. Not yet, anyways, but he had a feeling that it was going to be soon.

“Daddy? Who is he?” Prima whispered, breaking the two men out of their initial stupor.

Noctis had almost forgotten that he was still holding Prima. He hadn’t ever told her about Prompto, for what was the use? He had always assumed that Prompto would be out of his life forever and would never getting to meet Prima. He had always thought that Prompto hated him for marrying Luna instead of being with him; but here he was. His best friend was in his midst, and suddenly the only desire he had was for his daughter to meet the man he had once cared the most about. “Oh. Uh... this is my, ah, friend. Prompto. We used to go on adventures together, before you were born.” Noctis looked down towards his feet, knowing that his answer was no where near the whole truth. But what could he say? That Prompto was his former lover? No, that was definitely off the tables.

“Prompto!?” Prima suddenly got very giddy. She clapped her hands and stared intensely at Prompto. “Just like Unkie Iggy and Gladdy, right daddy?!” She giggled and wiggled out of Noctis’s arms.

“Prima!” Noctis exclaimed as he almost dropped her, but paying him no mind, Prima rushed up to Prompto.

“Prompto! Daddy and I are going to go get ice cream! I want you to come with us!”

Though unbeknownst to Noctis, Prima had secretly known about Prompto. There had been a time when Noctis would have terrible nightmares, especially after Luna’s death, that had Prima waking up to Noctis’s screams almost every night. Through his screams there had been only one word that she was able to make out: Prompto. She had not known the meaning of the word, so when Ignis had been put on babysitting duty, she asked him about it.

“Unkie Iggy. Can I ask you a question?” She had been sitting on Ignis’ lap while he read to her.

He smiled softly, “Of course. You can ask me anything.”

She hesitated for a second, but her curiosity got the better of her. “What’s a Prompto?”

Ignis didn’t answer for a second. He looked like he was in deep thought. Finally he took a huge sigh, and answered, “Prompto isn’t a thing. It is a name, and it belongs to someone very special to your father.”

“Someone special?”

He chuckled, “Yes. Prompto was your father’s best friend, but he left a long time ago.”

Confused, Prima asked, “Left? Why did he leave, Unkie Iggy?”

“That I cannot tell you, but I do know that it hurt Noctis very much, and that he misses him every day.”

Prima went quiet for a second. She loved Noctis, and didn’t want him to be sad. _There had to be some way for daddy to be happy again,_ She thought to herself.

She suddenly smiled brightly with an idea. “Unkie Iggy, would daddy be happy again if Prompto came back?”

Shocked, Ignis stared wide eyed at Prima. “Well, I would assume so.” He pondered for a moment, “Yes, I dare say he would.”

“Then, I’m going to do everything I can to bring him back and make Daddy happy again!” She resolved.

Surprised, Ignis asked inquisitively, “And how are you going to do that?”

The smile on Prima’s face dissolved a little. She had no clue what she was going to do, but it had to happen. Her resolve only increased the more she thought about it. But she knew she would have to get some help! “Unkie Iggy, will you help me?”

Another chuckle escaped his lips, accompanied by a soft smile, “Anything for you, my Princess.” And then they pinky swore on it.

She now had the chance to make her dream come true- she _had_ to get Prompto to stay, because if he left again, she just knew it would tear Noctis apart.

Still facing Prompto, Prima began to beg. “Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaase!”

Prompto didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if Noctis would approve of him invading his outing with his daughter, but he just couldn’t say ‘no’ to this small child. “Uh, sure! I would love to go!”

“Yeah!” She bounced happily. “He can come, right Daddy?”

Noctis didn’t answer right away. Instead he stared at Prompto, who had been looking sheepishly at the ground. A small smile touched his lips, and he moved forward and scooped up Prima. “Of course he can come.”

“Yeaaaaaahhh! Let’s go!” Prima squealed.

And without another word the three companions moved towards the exit. Prompto followed behind a few steps, trying to work through his nerves. He had so much to tell Noctis, but would he even listen? Was he mad at him for leaving? Did he even love him anymore? He knew his questions would go unanswered, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

On the ride from the castle to a local ice cream shop, Prima stared out one of the windows, and gushed over practically anything she'd seen, not taking any notice of the obvious tension in the car. Prompto was staring at his hands in his lap, trying to figure out the best thing to say to his best friend after so long, while Noctis just stared him down with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. When they finally reached the shop, Prompto could barely breath from all the pressure.

After they ordered their ice cream, they sat in a booth in the far corner of the shop. Prima had been gushing over how pretty the shop was when she noticed a small playing area full of toys, including a few moogle dolls.

“Daddy! Can I please go play?” she begged, tugging on Noctis’ arm.

Noctis glanced over the play area and decided it was safe enough. He had a clear view, and if anyone tried to touch her he could be there in an instant. But even with how safe it was, he still hesitated. If Prima left, then it would be just him and Prompto. He was afraid of what Prompto had come here to say. He knew Prompto wouldn’t just come back for no good reason, and once Prompto had told him what he needed to hear, Noctis was sure he would leave again. His heart did a painful twist at the thought, and if he hadn’t been facing his daughter, he was sure a tear would have escaped. But he knew had to face this eventually, so why not get it over with quickly?

“Okay, but don’t take too long. Our ice cream is going to be here soon.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” And with that, she rushed off.

Silence settled over the two men as each tried to collect their thoughts. Finally Noctis couldn’t take it anymore, and was about to demand that Prompto tell him why he had come back, when Prompto whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Prompto a gave a pained sigh, and finally looked up at Noctis’ shocked expression, “I’m sorry, okay? I am sorry for leaving you with only that note, and I’m sorry for staying away for so long!”

Noctis never thought in million years he would hear these words, but here they were. And more just kept coming.

“I missed so much! I missed your wedding, coronation, and even…” He looked over towards the small little girl playing so happily with a Moogle doll. “The birth of your daughter.” A sad smile appeared on Prompto, “She’s so beautiful- she really is a blessing, and I didn’t get to see her first steps, or hear her first words.” Tears started to spill out of Prompto as he continued, “And then… I missed Luna’s passing. Noctis, you must have felt so alone, and where was I? Gone, out of my own selfishness, and I let you suffer in the dark. I’m so sorry, I don’t know how you can forgive me... I’m the worst…” He began to truly cry, falling apart right in front of the one person he truly cared about. He had messed everything up, and he knew that he couldn’t make it right. Suddenly, he felt hands encompass his own. He looked up to see a teary eyed Noctis.

“Of course, I can forgive you. You‘re my best friend, after all.” Noctis smiled gently at Prompto. “Though you do have to make me one promise.”

Prompto gave a small chuckle, “Anything, Noct. I’d promise my life if it made things better.” He choked out.

“It’s nothing that drastic. You only have to promise to stay.”

A smile appeared on Prompto face. Wiping away his tears, he answered, “You didn’t even need to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boys! How are you going to make this work? 
> 
> Also all the tips and comments I could get would be amazing!


	3. It's a Secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in years, he felt like his future was on a bright path, and he didn’t know what it was, but when he was near Prompto he could almost feel his cold-self slip away. But this happy moment inevitably had to slip away, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the punches just keep coming! What could possibly be next!

The two men sat in silence for a moment. Prompto tried but failed repeatedly to control his tears, but once they had come, it was like a floodgate had been opened. The only thing to do was to let it run out. Noctis too was emotionally exhausted, he had just gained back his best friend, and at the same time relieved some of the pent up emotions that had been haunting him. So when Prima walked back over to see if their ice cream was there yet, they both took no notice.

“Daddy! Prom! Whats wrong? Did they run out of ice cream?” She asked, the threat of tears could plainly be heard in her voice.

Noctis looked from Prompto to his daughter, and made the best effort to put a smile on his face. “No, Prima. Prompto just agreed that he was going to stay a while.”

“Yeah,” Prompto unsuccessfully tried to wipe away his tears again. “I’m just so happy that I’m staying that I started to cry. You’ll learn that I’m kind of a crybaby.”

The smile that appeared on Prima lit up the room. “Yes! You’re staying!” She then threw herself onto Prompto and gave him a death hug. “Daddy is going to be so happy!” She whispered into Prompto’s ear.

For a second the world stopped, and Noctis just felt his world click into place. Prompto had left him with a huge hole in his life, but now that he was here, he felt like that hole never really existed in the first place. For the first time in years, he felt like his future was on a bright path, and he didn’t know what it was, but when he was near Prompto he could almost feel his cold-self slip away. But this happy moment inevitably had to slip away, too.

Prompto, who was holding Prima against him, started to look a little green, and sweat appeared on his brow like he was coming down with a fever.

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Noctis said reaching out to his hand, but Prompto quickly shied away from the touch. In the next moment, he was pushing Prima into Noctis’s arms and running.

“Prompto!” Noctis called after him. “Prima you stay here! Don’t move an inch!” and Noctis ran after him. He knew it was stupid to run after his friend and leave his daughter behind, but he had just gotten him back and he was not going to let him go again.

Noctis found Prompto in a horrible state in the men’s restroom. Prompto was puking uncontrollably in one of the stalls, and looked like he was dying, with his super pale skin and his whole body shaking.

“Prompto, are you alright? What just happened?” Noctis asked hesitantly as walked over to his best friend, reaching out to put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. But before Noctis could touch him, Prompto slid out of Noctis’s reach and backed into a corner.

Noctis just stood there in shock as Prompto stared at him with a mixture of regret and frustration coursing through him. This had not been the way Prompto wanted Noctis to learn his secret.

“Prompto, I…” Noctis started, but Prompto quickly cut him off.

“Please Noctis. Please don’t come near me right now. I don’t think my body could handle it.” Prompto whimpered as another bout of puking overtook him.

“What can I do to help you?” Noctis proceeded to kneel at Prompto’s feet.

“There's nothing you _can_ do, Noct.” Prompto’s voice started to fade out as his body was no longer capable of consciousness. “This is happening... because of my own mistakes,”He gasped in pain, “and I have to... fix….it…” At that moment, Prompto passed out.

“Prompto? Prompto. Prompto!” Noctis yelled as he tried to shake his friend awake but the more he touched him the more ill he looked. Whipping out his cell phone, Noctis called for the royal ambulance. It was one that was only supposed to be used if a royal family member was hurt, but Noctis didn’t care. He best friend could be dying, and he had to do something.

The Ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. When it arrived, Noctis ran out of the shop and quickly gave them orders. The paramedics rushed into the building, strapped Prompto on a gurney, and loaded him up. Noctis had wanted to ride with them, but Prima was still in the shop…

“Prima!” He took off running towards their booth, which had just seconds ago seemed like a happy place. To his relief Prima was still sitting in the booth. Though she looked like she had been crying.

“Daddy! Did you find Prom?” She sniffled.

Noctis didn’t know what to feel, his best friend had just been taken to the hospital, which was terrifying enough, but he had left his daughter here all alone. What if something had happened to her? What if she had been kidnapped? He couldn’t handle just the thought of it.

“Prima, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone. Were you scared?” He had sat down and pulled her to his lap.

She sniffled again, “No... I was just... Yeah. Daddy, I was scared that you wouldn’t come back for me.” She began to cry softly in the nook of Noctis’ neck.

“Oh, Prima. I will always come for you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me.” He felt her give a slight node. “But we have to go, Prompto is going to the Hospital and we need to be there for him.”

Prima went still, “Is he going to be okay, Daddy?”

Noctis looked down at her, and not being able to lie to that tear stained face, he admitted, “I don’t know.”

**XXX**

Prompto woke up with a start. He didn’t know where he was, and all he could remember was… _Oh. Yeah, I puked all over that bathroom and passed out right in front of Noctis._ Uhg, why did that have to happen? It had been going so well, he had finally gotten to meet Prima and admit his feelings to Noct, so how did it end up like this? He knew it was his own fault, he thought he was being careful, but he hadn’t accounted for Prima jumping on him, or the handhold Noct had given him. It had just been too much.

He sighed. Maybe he should just leave. He already had been too much of a burden on Noctis before, and this was just the icing on the cake. He knew he had been fooling himself, there was absolutely no way he could be with Noctis like this. Leaning back, he finally took notice of where he was.

Prompto was lying in a white, pristine room, hooked up to a heart monitor that was steadily making a soft beeping noise. He had been changed out of his traveling robes, and now wore a white button down shirt paired with white sweatpants- that were actually really comfy. There were windows lining the walls that were all drawn shut, which made the room have a more solitary feel to it. Then his eyes found the one thing in the room that made his heart stop.

Noctis was slumped in a cushion chair that had obviously been put in the room for him. His head rested against his fist, and it looked like he had been there for hours. Just seeing him in that vulnerable position made Prompto’s heart stop and stutter. All he wanted to do was jump out of this bed and capture those lips like he’d done so long ago, but he knew he couldn’t right now. And maybe not ever again.

Prompto leaned back once again, ready to accept his fate. He would forever be at arm’s length from the one he loved. He heard a rustling sound, turned his head, and found Noctis awake, staring at him with an intensity that he had never seen before.

“Prompto, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Noctis asked with a look of relief, but Prompto could tell that really wasn’t the thing that he wanted to ask.

Prompto smiled, “I’m feeling better Noct, thanks for… you know,” He looked down. “Getting me here and all that.”

“Anything for my best friend…” Noctis looked uncomfortable, like wanted to say more, but didn’t quite know what to say.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Noctis was relieved that Prompto was okay, but his mind kept going back to that moment in the bathroom when Prompto had yelled at him to not touch him. What did he mean by that? Was he embarrassed by him, or was there something more? Something that Prompto hadn’t told him about yet?

Prompto knew Noctis was going to want to know what happened and why everything had fallen a part so fast, so Prompto was about to say something but suddenly stopped. He had rehearsed this conversation so many times in his head but now that he was here the words wouldn't come, so he just sat there, staring at the floor on the verge of tears.

Realizing that Prompto wouldn't say anything, Noctis got frustrated. He had to get his answers or it would drive him crazy. So he decided to be blunt. “Prompto… What happened back there? I mean, everything was fine, and then… it just... wasn’t. What are you holding back from me?” He gave a soft growl, and brushed a hand through his hair before continuing, “I don’t understand what’s going on. Please, just tell me.”

Prompto’s heart ached at the turmoil Noctis was going through and he knew it was finally time to tell him the truth. The real reason why he came back home, to the crown city, and back to Noctis.

Sighing, Prompto stared at the ceiling and finally found the words that would break his heart along with Noctis', “You know when I left, I thought I was doing the right thing. You had to focus on Luna and your Kingdom, not on me. I thought I would just get in the way. And for awhile it seemed like it was true. Lucis was how it should be and you, at least from the papers I read, seemed happy. Especially when Prima was born. But I guess that happiness was a trick for the public, and I fell for it. My mistake of leaving cost me, Noctis…” A tear made its way down Prompto’s cheek, but he boldly continued, “About a year ago, when Luna died, I got a visitor. At first I didn’t recognise her, but after awhile I realised that it was Gentiana.”

“Gentiana? She visited you?”

“Yeah… She told me I had wronged you, and in turn wronged the gods. So,” He gulped, looked up at the ceiling once more and whispered, “she cursed me.”

Prompto eyed the ceiling, making patterns in his mind, waiting for Noctis' response, which didn't come straight away. Prompto couldn’t bare to look at Noctis and see all the raging emotions that he was sure were going through Noctis head right now. He had caused so much pain for his best friend, and he wouldn't be surprised if Noctis threw him to the street right now.

But Noctis only felt numb as he asked the next question he knew would be the final blow. “Prompto? How did she curse you?”

A soft humorless chuckle escaped Prompto, and he finally looked at Noctis. “I can never touch you, or apparently Prima. If I do, eventually I’ll die, but if I stay away from you, then that’ll kill me too. See my problem, Bud?”

Noctis just stared at Prompto’s sad expression and he suddenly couldn’t stand it. Where despair should have been for Noctis, there was only determination, and it told him that there _had_ to be a way out of this.

“Is there any way to break this?” He asked urgently

Prompto didn’t answer right away, but finally he muttered “...I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my! That is quite a secret! This is going to put damper on the boys moods!
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kudos and especially comments, it really helps spurs me on to write more!


	4. The Consequences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis knew he should have felt ashamed of his actions. After all, he was king and he couldn’t be seen acting so reckless, but he didn’t care. It was like an icy barrier had been put over his heart, trapping all other emotions except the ones that usually haunted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking awhile. It's finally here and full of some juicy drama!
> 
> Also I want to thank  nebulousprincess for all her help with the fine tuning! Seriously, you should really check her stuff out!

“No idea? What do you mean you have no idea?” Noctis asked, his voice rising. It was all too much for Noctis, and he was falling apart at the seams. Here was Prompto, two feet away from him after so long, and he couldn’t even go touch him. “How can you not know how to break the curse? Gentiana had to have told you something!”

Prompto seemed to visibly shake at the King’s words. “Hey, calm down there buddy, it’s going to be alright! We’re-”

“Don’t you dare say another word!” Noctis fumed, cutting Prompto off. “This is _not_ alright! I mean, what was even the point of you coming back, if it was only going to bring me more pain? Not to mention more pain for you, too!”

A sudden explosion went off in Prompto. He had never really been angry with Noctis, let alone furious with him, but here were these unwelcome emotions coursing through him, and he let him have it. “Do you think that it was an easy decision to come back? Huh, Noct? No, it wasn’t! I went through hell and back, fighting to stay away! _This curse_ wouldn’t let me!”

“What the hell do you mean by that!?”

Raising his arms up in frustration, Prompto continued, “The fucking curse, man! I was literally in pain, physical pain, with every step I took away from the crown city! There were days I couldn’t even remember what happened, and I would wake up _miles_ away from where I had been! And it was always closer to the crown city, to Insomnia, to _you_ , Noctis! I didn’t have a choice!”

That silenced Noctis’ rage. Noctis had been taking out his frustration on Prompto, and Prompto was really the one who had gotten hurt. What was he doing? He should be blaming this on the Gods; they had been the ones to curse him. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault that all this had happened, if anything it was his own fault. He had been the one born to be a king, and he had dragged Prompto down along with him. Everything was his own fault.

“...I’m sorry Prompto.” He grimaced on the verge of tears, but Prompto had suffered enough. He didn’t need to make Prompto feel guilty more than he already did. “I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you, I just...” He sighed running his hand through his hair. “You should really gets some rest, and I should go check on Prima,” Noctis abruptly stated, and then started to walk towards the door.

Prompto reached out with his hand, “No wait, Noctis I…”

Turning slightly back to Prompto, Noctis gave a small smile. “I know. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Right now you need to get your rest.” And with that Noctis left the room.

In truth, Prompto felt just fine. He could run a mile if he had to, but now all Prompto wanted to do was roll over and cry his eyes out.

**XXX**

Out in the hallway, Noctis’ hatred and anger for himself rebounded tenfold. He almost felt like something had reached out and was stroking his self loathing.

How could he have done that? He had just made everything worse! “Agh!” Noctis yelled, slamming his fist into the a wall.

“Your Majesty?”

Noctis’ looked up to see a nurse, standing a few feet away in complete shock. It took him a moment to come back to himself and when he did he quickly pulled his hand out of the wall. It was scraped and bleeding in a few places, but he paid it no mind. _One of the perks of being the heir to the Lucis bloodline, fast healing,_ he thought sardonically.

Noctis knew he should have felt ashamed of his actions. After all, he was king and he couldn’t be seen acting so reckless, but he didn’t care. It was like an icy barrier had been put over his heart, trapping all other emotions except the ones that usually haunted him.

Standing up stiffly, Noctis nodded to the nurse, muttered a soft “good day,” and walked towards the elevator.

The nurse curtsied awkwardly as he walked past, but after just two steps she called out, “Your Majesty! Your hand- it’s injured! We must look at...”

“It’s fine! Just go along with your duties!” Noctis growled, cutting her off. Turning, he practically ran to escape. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Noctis didn’t have the answers but he knew something was definitely wrong.

Arriving at the entrance to the waiting room, Noctis took a huge breath. He had to get a handle over himself. He couldn’t let Prima see him like this. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

Entering the waiting room, Noctis immediately felt a weight lift from his shoulder’s. It was like he had been stuck in a cold abyss, and then been lifted back up into the fresh air. He wondered once again what was going on with him, but as before, no answer came.

“Daddy!” Prima’s voice came, drawing his attention to the trio in the corner. Ignis had been holding Prima while reading her one of her favorite stories. It was a book Ignis had written a long time ago, documenting the events that had unfolded from the point when Noctis had left the crown city to go find Luna, and eventually to the battle between himself and Ardyn in Niflheim. He still could remember the day that Ignis had suggested that he read the book to Prima- for educational purposes of course. Noctis conceded, but made sure Ignis knew that if he told her too many dark stories, he would have Ignis’ head. So Ignis stuck to the lighter stories, and stayed away from “certain” topics (especially ones involving Prompto). Prima’s favorite part was when Noctis learned that Luna had survived, and he cried. It was actually true, and it always made Noctis feel embarrassed when Prima would gush over the story.

Prima hopped out of Ignis’ lap and bounded over to Noctis. Instead of the usual look of joy Prima always seemed to have, it was one of concern.

Noctis swiftly strode forward and picked her up. She gave him a big hug, holding on tight. “Prima, what’s wrong?”

“She was worried. She kept on askin’ about ya, sayin that something bad was happening or somethin like that. Wouldn’t sit still for one second.” Gladiolus had walked over while Noctis had been distracted. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

“Is that true, Prima? Don’t worry, I’m right here,” Noctis assured her, but Prima didn’t answer and only tightened her hold.

Ignis had caught up with them and was looking at Prima with a thoughtful expression. Nodding his head slightly, like he had come to a decision, he turned to Noctis. “So, how is our golden friend?”

Noctis looked down at the ground for a second. He didn’t know what he should tell them. He knew that he would eventually _have_ to tell them the truth, but now wasn’t the best time. So looking Ignis squarely in the eyes, Noctis stated, “He’s fine. The doctors say he’ll be able to go home tomorrow… So there's that. They also said he might have passed out from exhaustion. After all, he had been traveling for a few weeks now, so I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Ignis didn’t answer, and Gladiolus only gave a small “humph” to Noctis’ answer, but it had been a long night, and he really didn’t want to deal with the judgments.

“Hey guys, I’m beat, and I’m sure Prima needs to get home and sleep, so let’s come back tomorrow. Prompto probably needs rest, anyway.”

They only nodded in response, both not believing a word Noctis said, but letting it go for now. There would be more questions tomorrow, for sure.

Noctis nodded, and turned to walk away, but before he did Prima quickly piped up.

“Daddy! I need to say goodbye too!” She whined.

A soft smile appeared on Noctis, the one that only Prima could make him have. “Alright, but make it quick. We’ve got to get you home to get ready for bed.”

Climbing down from Noctis, Prima ran into Gladio’s arms, giving him the biggest hug she could muster. Gladio proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, which made her giggle. Then Ignis took his turn, softly promising to read her more stories the next time he saw her, and gave her a small hug. After a moment, Ignis walked back over to Noctis and gave Prima to him. He nodded his farewell to Noctis, and the two men left.

Prima watched them go with a sad expression, “Daddy, will we see them tomorrow?”

Prima always warmed his heart, and watching her with his long-time friends made it even warmer. “Of course. Now let’s get going..”

“Oh! And will we see Prompto?”

Noctis smiled. Even though this curse was present, he still wanted Prompto in his life, and that meant Prompto in Prima’s life as well. “Yes, Prima.”

“Yeah! ...Daddy can you read to me?”

Noctis chuckled and only nodded in response.

**XXX**

Noctis found himself in a strange place. It was almost like he was back in Altissia, but everything was in shambles, just like the day when Noctis had won over the leviathan there. Was he dreaming?

Suddenly something caught his eye. Just down the ruined walk, there lay a field of flowers, primarily blue sylleblossoms. Without thinking, Noctis strode forward. When he reached the field, he had funny feeling. _This looks very familiar,_ he thought to himself. Then he noticed a slight movement to his left.

Standing there in a white dress, looking more beautiful then he had ever seen her, was-

“Luna?”

She smiled softly, waving her hand. “Hello, Noctis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! That was unexpected! You can never guess what comes next!


	5. A Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna didn’t answer for a second, trying to build up her courage. She had never meant for this to happen but the gods had tricked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It took me awhile to figure out the dynamic between Noctis and Luna but here it is! Hope you guys love it!

Before another thought went through Noctis’ mind, he had enveloped Luna in his arms. _Is this real? Is she really here? I have to be imagining this!_   But it felt so good to hold her once again after so long. He was almost afraid that she would blow away if he let go, so he just held her tighter.

Luna had been the support that had always held him up. When she had been ripped from his life, Noctis had become lost. He gripped onto the only things that he could; a small smile from Prima, a laugh with Ignis and Gladio, maybe a visit from Iris, but in the end, he just felt more lost than before. Luna had truly been his rock, one that he had clung to desperately, and letting go was something Noctis hadn’t been able to do until the day came when he was suddenly set adrift.

Luna had initially been shocked from the sudden hug but quickly returned the gesture. She had always known Noctis to be shy and unforthcoming when it came to his feelings, so to have him be so openly showing affection it was a bit of a shock. But, it did bring a small smile to her lips.

“Luna, I missed you,” Noctis whispered in her ear.

She chuckled softly, moving to get a clear view of Noctis’ face. “I missed you too.” She reached up, touching Noctis’ cheek to wipe a tear that had fallen there. “Don’t be sad Noctis. After all, we are in the place that was all our own.”

Noctis looked around in complete confusion for a moment, then it dawned on him. They were in Primula valley, the only place that Noctis had truly felt happiness after Prompto left. So many memories came rushing back to him, but the one that really stuck was the one when Prima had turned two.

The valley had been right next to Tenebrae, Luna’s home, and it had been the one place the Luna could run off to without having to have guards follow her every step, so it had became Luna’s favorite place in the world. A place where she could go and play among the flowers and forget the world for just a moment. Luna had always wanted to share it with their daughter, so on Prima’s second birthday, they planned a small getaway.

Noctis and Luna had decided not to tell Prima about the surprise, only telling her that they were going on a short walk. When they reached the valley, the look on Prima’s face made Noctis’ heart swell. The valley stretched out before them, full of long flowing green grass, and flowers as far as the eye could see. There were also blossom trees littering the valley in full bloom, so when the wind blew, their leaves would fly everywhere, giving the valley a mystical feel to it. In true Tenebrae fashion, floating islands could be seen in the clear, blue sky a fair distance away. Sighing, Noctis had idly thought, _This place is Beautiful. No wonder Luna wanted to show Prima this._

Giggling, “Da da look! Pwerty flowers!” Prima said pointing to a group of blue sylleblossoms that were only native to Tenebrae. “I want one!”

Softly smiling, Luna walked over to Prima. “Yes, aren’t they beautiful?” Leaning down, Luna took Prima’s hands. “Go on and take as many as you like!”

Prima’s smile, that had already been huge, seemed to brighten even more somehow and she gave Luna a quick hug. “Yeah! Flowers!” And with that, she ran as fast as she could to the field where she started smelling and picking flowers left and right.

Noctis looked at Luna slyly, “Don’t the gods frown upon picking sylleblossoms? They are sacred, ya know.”

She chuckled, “Oh Noctis, the Gods would never frown upon anything Prima would do. They favor her.”

Worry bubbled in Noctis' chest at her words. Last time he heard something like that was when he had been sent on his mission to free Lucis from the darkness. What did the Gods have in store for his little girl? He wished he could just give her a normal life. But for some reason, his family was either special or cursed with mysticism, in his opinion.

Seeing right through Noctis’ poised expression, Luna said, “Noctis, don’t worry. Prima has a destiny all her own.” Luna looked towards Prima who was still giddily running through the field of flowers, making more than a few leaves fly up into the air. “She won’t have to face the hardships you had to.”

Noctis only nodded in response, still not convinced. Deciding to let it go, Noctis took Luna's hand. Pulling her along, Noctis led them to a hill that only held one blossom tree at the top. Noctis and Luna had sat on this hill many times before, for it had the best view of Primula.

As they made their way, Noctis’ thoughts kept going back to what Luna had said. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. Luna had always been unforthcoming about the destiny that was set for Prima. Noctis wasn’t even allowed to look at the scroll Luna had written on the day of Prima’s birth. Shaking his head, trying to ebb away the frustration, he decided it was no use thinking about it now. He had his family, and they were all safe and sound for the time being- at least, almost all of them were, anyway.

Sitting down, Noctis rested against their special tree and drew Luna into his arms, letting her rest against his chest. A warm breeze blew softly through the trees making the white petals fall upon the couple, and Noctis felt himself relax as he was drawn into a soft lull. It was one of the few times that Noctis knew peace as he held the women he loved, and watched his daughter play. Who knew that it would only be a year later when Luna would leave this world?

“Noctis?”

Noctis whipped back around to Luna, the memory of that day slowly dying as he was brought back to reality.

“Come, we don’t have much time, and I have something to tell you.” Taking his hand she led him to their hill. She didn’t say another word, and once they reached their destination, she let go of his hand. Taking few steps forwards, Luna stood looking out over the valley. She didn’t say anything for while, it seemed like she was gathering her thoughts. But Noctis didn’t mind, he was just too concerned about the fact that she could disappear at any second. Studying her, Noctis realized that Luna looked just the same as the day he married her; fragile, young, and full of life.

He wanted so much to reach out again and touch her, to see if this was real, but Luna turned around before he could, giving him a lopsided grin.

“I am so happy to see you again, Noctis. I missed you very much, but unfortunately I have come to you with… With something I wish I had never done, and that you should never have had to bear.”

Noctis stared at Luna, his only thought was that she was talking about Prima, but that couldn’t be right. Noctis knew that Luna loved Prima with all her heart, and would never regret having her. So what was she talking about?

“Luna what are you trying to say? What have you done?” Noctis took a step closer to grasp her shoulder, almost like he himself needed support to stand.

She looked down smiling sadly, “I… I blessed you…” Luna shifted slightly, and seemed to not be able to hold still. It was obvious she was uncomfortable. But Noctis didn't know why.  _Weren't blessings supposed to be a good thing?_ He thought to himself.

Confused, Noctis muttered, “What?”

Luna only sighed. Finally she looked up at Noctis. There was fear in her eyes, and it hurt Noctis to see it there. After moment Luna answered “I blessed you, Noctis, and I know it makes no sense, but I am truly sorry that I did so.”

“Wait! What does that mean?”

Tears started to form in her eyes as she nearly sobbed, “Noctis... I blessed you to find happiness with the ones you loved, but…” She shook her head. Tears had truly started to fall in streams down her face, and she had to take a shaky breath before she continued. “The Gods twisted it. They…”

“What did they do Luna?” Noctis asked gently, placing his hand on her cheek. She seemed to lean into, only taking a small amount of comfort in the gesture. He had never seen Luna so upset before, in fact, the only other time he had seen her cry was when Prima was born. So it scared him to see her so upset. It had to be something truly awful for her to be crying.

She didn’t answer for a second, trying to build up her courage. She had never meant for this to happen, but the Gods had tricked her. Even Gentiana, the goddess she trusted the most, betrayed her, telling her the blessing was the last gift she could ever give Noctis. But it bore such a painful consequence for Noctis that even Luna could not see the good in it, at least not yet. “They made it so that when you are outside the presence of those you love, you will start to lose your humanity. You will become a shell of yourself and eventually,” choking on her last words, Luna whispered, ”you will become what Ardyn once was.”

 _A shell… of myself? A cold barrier? Ardyn?_ It hit Noctis then and he remembered all the times he had been alone the past year and how he clung to Prima, because she seemed like the only thing that made him happy. How he had felt in the hallway at the hospital, how he had dismissed his attendant… _Wait, Prima had been with me then. What...?_

Stepping back from Luna, shocked, Noctis asked, “Wait, will I feel this way with even Prima around?”

It took a moment for Luna nod, almost like if she confirmed his suspicions then that would make it true. “Yes, she does block most of it, but it’s only with the one you truly love that you will feel whole. All others will feel like a bandage that will eventually stop working.” She whispered.

Despair started to grip Noctis’ heart. How could the gods do this!? What was it that they have to gain!? Lucis was saved, the empire was gone, peace existed in the lands, what was the point!?

Sinking to the ground, his heart starting to break. He couldn’t become like Ardyn, if he did, _everything_ he held dear would vanish. It was all too much for Noctis. He just couldn’t do it anymore, there wasn’t any sense to it.

“Oh Noctis!” Luna wrapped him in her arms. “Please don’t despair! There is a way out of this.”

He looked up at her. Luna's face had tear stains running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy, but she still looked beautiful. Her expression was so desperate in this moment, that instead of wanting to hear what she had to say, all Noctis wanted to do was hold her 'til her tears stopped. 

Grasping Noctis' hand, Luna began to practically plead, "Noctis, All you have to do is-" Suddenly it felt like the earth was shaking, and everything around them started to crumble. " _No_! Not yet!" Luna screamed. 

Noctis clung to Luna, trying so desperately to stay with her but it seemed like he was being pulled away by an unseen force. "Wait! _No_! _Luna_!!” he hollered, but it was no use.

The last thing he heard as he was sucked into a darkness was her final scream. “Noctis! There is a way!” and then everything went black.

**XXX**

Noctis’ eyes flew open, and he bolted upward. His heart was pounding, and his whole body seemed to shake. Looking around he realized he was still in his bedroom. He should have been relieved, maybe should have felt sadness at having seen Luna again, but he only felt numb. _It was only a dream,_ he thought to himself mildly, but he knew that that was a lie. He had just seen the real Luna, and he knew that everything she had told him was true, but _why_ should he care?

 _No,_  he thought, _that wasn’t… right…_ Of  _course_ he needed to care... Struggling to collect his thoughts, Noctis decided maybe a cold shower would help.

Sweat was dripping from him as he slid out of his bed and slowly made his way to the master bathroom. The bathroom was really made for two, but ever since Luna… He shook his head, the sad ache in his chest should have been reigniting after seeing Luna, but he just couldn't find it in himself to _care_. What he needed now was to focus on the problem facing him, and the person who was still here... Who he _should_ have wanted to hold him right now, but again, all he felt was mind numbing coldness.

In his bathroom he went to wash his face, but ended up just staring at his reflection. When had he gotten so old? There were wrinkle lines that were forming around his eyes and he had deep bags underneath them. He was only twenty five but he looked so much older. Like he had all the world’s weight on his shoulders, and it was ageing him.

“Daddy?” A small voice came, interrupting his musing.

Noctis jumped and looked down to see Prima in his bathroom doorway. She was in her pink spotted nightgown, and was holding her moogle doll close to her chest. She had a sleepy expression on her face, mixed with concern.

“Prima! What are you doing awake at this hour?” Noctis strode forward and picked her up.

Hugging him, Prima answered, “You were screaming, Daddy. I was scared. Really scared.” She nuzzled into Noctis’ neck.

Noctis suddenly felt like himself again, his thoughts were clear, and the ache for Luna came right along with it. Glancing over at his reflection, he seemed to physically change. He was once again strong, young, and ready to face the world again.

 _So this is what Luna’s blessing is doing. Its weakening me, and I'm losing myself,_ Noctis thought. Just a second ago Noctis had been a shadow of himself and he hadn’t even noticed. But looking at his daughter in his arms, fear stabbed him. He was all this little girl had, and he couldn’t leave her. He had to do something, and soon. His mind raced, _what was it that Luna said? The one you truly love will make you feel whole?_  Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Holding Prima tight to his chest, Noctis walked back over to his bed. “How about you sleep with me tonight? I promise not to scream anymore.”

She sniffled sleepily and gave a small nod.

“Okay then, let’s go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” But Prima was already sound asleep in Noctis’ arms. Laying down, Noctis pulled her close. Tomorrow _would_ be a big day, and he just knew that things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that was a twist. Whats Noctis going to do now?
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for not getting Prompto in there! Luna kinda took the stage, but just you wait for the next chapter.


	6. Love, in Unexpected Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis could still remember the exact day and time the both of them got the nerve to tell him. It had actually been quite funny, and if Noctis had been watching from an outside perspective, he would have laughed his socks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the New Chapter!
> 
> Finally got some Ignis and Gladio action in there!

Noctis stood at the hospital doors, staring at the huge sign that read 'Emergency'. The last time he had been here was when Prompto had collapsed yesterday. He could still feel the echo of that moment. How his heart had been racing. How he had practically shook at the idea of losing Prompto _again_ , and this time for good. How was he going to make it if Prompto said no? Noctis had no idea, but he had to try, for Prima’s sake, and for his own.

“Daddy, why are you staring at that sign? Prompto's not there silly, he’s there!” Prima said pointing to the double doors that led into the hospital.

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle. Sometimes Prima just effortlessly knew how to cheer him up. Taking her hand, he started towards the glass hospital doors that had signs posted all up and down them.

“Sorry. I was just… thinking about something.” Noctis tried to explain but couldn’t. There were some things that Prima wasn't ready to know, especially what was going on with him and Prompto

“Daddy, are you okay?” Prima asked, clearly worried about Noctis’ strange behavior.

A guilty pang shot through Noctis’ stomach. He always hated making others worry about him, and hearing it come from Prima hurt him deeply. Stopping right before they entered the waiting room, Noctis got down on one knee and took her hands in his. “Prima, you don’t ever need to worry about me. That’s my job, Okay? I just want you to know that I love you very much.”

Prima immediately gave Noctis a huge hug, whispering, “I love you too, Daddy.” They sat there for a second, Noctis whispering comforting words, and Prima holding on to him. Then Noctis finally whispered, “Okay, let’s get going Prima. Prompto's waiting.”

She smiled, “Yeah! I get to see him!”

Noctis and Prima entered the the waiting room and looked around. It was spacious, for being a waiting room. Blue chairs lined the walls with little side tables interspersed between them, and of course they had another row of chairs in the middle of the room. And, to Noctis’ surprise and Prima’s delight, in the far right corner, they had a carpeted children’s area filled with toys.

Noctis had called Ignis and Gladio earlier that morning, to tell them that they would be returning to the hospital. They both agreed to come and, Ignis even offered to make lunch for all five of them- just like he used to do in the good old days. But they hadn’t arrived yet, so Noctis and Prima sat in the kids area and waited for them.

While Noctis watched Prima play, he thought about how much things had changed over the years. For one thing Gladio and Ignis had finally admitted their true feelings for each other, and were now engaged. To be honest, Noctis had seen it a mile away and couldn’t believe how long it took for Gladio to finally get the guts to ask Ignis out. From there it had been all down hill. They truly were each other's half, and they spent most of their waking hours together. For them, that wasn’t so hard. Ignis had been appointed by Noctis as his royal advisor, and advisors needed guards, so naturally Gladio took up the position.

Noctis could still remember the exact day and time the both of them got the nerve to tell him. It had actually been quite funny, and if Noctis had been watching from an outside perspective, he would have laughed his socks off.

Ignis had called him and asked if they could meet in the privacy of Ignis’ rather lavish apartment. Noctis had been confused, but agreed nonetheless, arriving at the exact time Ignis had told him to be there. Knocking, Noctis had expected Ignis to answer, but was shocked when Gladio did instead.

“Hey, Noct. Long time no see. Where’ve you been?” Gladio smirked, knowing full well where his king had been.

“Ha ha, very funny Gladio. Now are you going to let me in, or stand there 'til we both wither and die?” Noctis snapped.

Holding up his hands, Gladio moved out of the way. “Sorry, come on in, your Royal Majesty.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, and if you couldn’t tell from that that he was making fun of Noctis, Gladiolus' smirk did.

Noctis only shook his head and walked past Gladio into Ignis’ huge apartment. The entryway went straight into a dining area that had a table fit for four, which connected to the living room that held a white couch and love seat that matched the carpet. To his right was the kitchen, which was also _huge._ Noctis chuckled to himself. It was obvious that Ignis would choose a place with a big kitchen. And finally, lighting the whole place, were two big windows that took up the whole far wall behind the living room. Jeez, Ignis really liked his white, the whole place felt pristine.

“Oh, Noct! Glad you could make it!” Noctis had walked a few paces into the living room when he had heard Ignis’ voice. He turned around and spotted where he had been hiding. Ignis’ apartment had another floor to it as well, with a balcony that looked over both the dining area and living room, and Ignis had been residing on the balcony looking down at Noctis and Gladio.

“Uh, hey there, Iggy. Glad I could make it, too. Though I thought it was just going to be the two of us.” Noctis gave a pointed look towards Gladio.

“What, Sport? Don’t like me around or somethin'?” Gladio jokingly jabbed at Noctis.

“And what if I don't, big guy? What are you going to do about it?” Noctis snapped back.

“Is that a challenge I hear? Bring it on!” Gladio raised his fists, taking a fighting position.

“Oh, you’re on!” Noctis yelled and took a swing at Gladio, but Gladio easily dodged his blow and wrapped Noctis in a choke hold. Noctis could have easily escaped his clutches, but what would be the fun of that? Just because he was all powerful and stuff didn’t mean he had to act like it.

“Boys, can we _please_ try not to break my home before supper?” Ignis chided as he walked calmly down the side stairs that were just left of the entryway.

“Oh come on Iggy, we were just havin' some fun, right Noct?”

Sliding out of Gladio’s now lax hold, Noctis only smiled and plopped down on the couch to turn on the, TV. When dinner rolled around, Ignis sat at one end while Gladio sat at the other, putting Noctis right in the middle of them. Dinner was strangely quiet. Even with Noctis trying to make some small talk, it never quite took.

Finally Ignis spoke up, “So, _ah_ , Noct. There was a reason why I called you here tonight.”

Smiling at his friend's obvious fumbling, Noctis answered, “Yeah? What’s up? I kinda figured you had something to tell me.”

Ignis didn’t answer right away, so Gladio spoke up. “Well, ya see Noct...”

“You see Noctis, Gladio and I have something to tell you.” Ignis stared at Gladio for a second, giving him a small smile that Gladio returned, then reached out, and took Gladio’s hand. “Noctis, Gladio and myself are together now, and actually have been for, ah, quite a while now and…”

Noctis laughed, making Ignis stop in his tracks. He had been trying to hold it in, but he just couldn’t. “ _Iggy_ , I've known about you guys for weeks!” Noctis smiled at Ignis’ shocked expression.

“What? But how?”

Noctis chuckled again, “It was really obvious from day one that you guys were digging each other. I'm just shocked it took you this long to get together. I mean, _man,_ you guys have always had it bad.”

Ignis, who had been so shocked a moment before, began to blush, while Gladio only leaned back, and smirked.

“Well, congrats, guys! You make one hell of a couple.” And from then and forward, they were truly inseparable.

Back in the waiting room, Noctis had been called over to one of the doctors. He was just finishing up talking to him, when he noticed the couple walk in. Thanking the doctor, Noctis walked over to them with a small smile on his face.

“Hey Noct, how’s our Goldie doing?” Gladio asked, slapping him on the back (and not too gently).

Noctis’ smile disappeared, replaced with a withering look, but he answered anyway. “They say he’s all good now, and told me we can go right in and see him.”

“Well that good to hear. I almost thought we had lost our slippery young friend, again.” Ignis remarked. He looked over Noctis’ shoulder and seemed to have thought. “Noctis, when is Prima’s birthday again? I do believe that it’s in three days, if I'm not mistaken.”

Noctis stared wide eyed at Ignis. He was correct, there was no mistake about that, but with everything that had been going on, Noctis had completely forgotten about it.

“Damn it!” Noctis practically slapped himself in the face, slamming the palm of his hand on his forehead. “You're right! It _is_ in three days! Gods, I forgot!”

Ignis gave Noctis a small smile, “She is turning four, of course. It’s going to be a big day for her, correct?”

Gladio chuckled, “You better make this one epic, Noct. After all, a girl only turns four once!”

Ignis shook his head, and gave a Gladio a small smack on his arm, as if to say _that was enough out of you_ , before turning back to Noctis. “Don’t worry Noct, I'll make sure to plan it out for you. You've got enough on your plate as it is.”

Noctis sighed. He felt guilty for putting this all on Ignis, but it was true. His mind would spin if another thing was added to the list of things he had to deal with. “Alright, but make sure it’s a surprise party. She would love that.”

Ignis smiled and gave him a nod, “Trust me Noct. It won’t be one to miss!” At that moment Prima decided to bound over.

“Unkie Iggy and Gladdy! You’re here!” Prima went flying into Gladio’s arms and smiled from ear to ear.

“Hey, you little rascal,” Gladio said and began to tickle her relentlessly.

She giggled uncontrollably, and began to sing out, “I want up! I want up!” Gladio, catering to her wish, started to toss her up in the air, making her giggle even more.

Suddenly Noctis strode forward and snatched her out of Gladio’s hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you? No tossing her in the air! You could hurt her!”

“Hey, sorry man,” Gladio held up his hands in an apology, but Noctis just wasn't having it. He shook his head and strode away. Noctis knew he was being a little ridiculous, but Prima was all he had at the moment, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

“Daddy… We were just having fun…”Prima whined into his shoulder.

Sighing, he sat her down. “I know... I just don’t want you to get hurt. You're everything to me, Prima. If you ever…” He couldn’t even say the words that were so terrifying.

“Daddy, Gladdy would _never_ let me get hurt! He’s strong!”

Smiling, Noctis nodded. “Okay, I know.” Looking towards the elevator, Noctis suddenly aknowledged the reason why they had come here. A lump formed in his stomach, and couldn’t help but dread what was to come next. “Alright Prima. It’s time to see Prompto.”

She smiled brightly, waiting for Noctis to lead her to him, but when Noctis didn’t, a frown appeared on her face. “Daddy? What’s wrong?”

Looking down for a second, Noctis gathered his thoughts, “Prima, you have to promise me that you won’t touch Prompto.”

Her frown only deepened, “But Daddy, why? Prompy is alright now, right?”

Sighing, Noctis shook his head, “Prima, he's still a little sick right now, and I don’t want you to, uh, get what he has. So... will you promise me?”

“But _Daddy_ …”

“Prima?” Noctis urged gently.

She looked down at her feet and gave a small nod, “I promise!” Then she looked up excitedly as an idea popped into her head. “But I can give him a hug when he's all better?”

Surprised, Noctis gave out soft laugh. “Yes, Prima. Now, let’s go see him!” Hand in hand they walked towards the elevator. But before they arrived, Noctis shouted over his shoulder. “Yo, you two! You coming or what?”

Ignis was right at his heels in a blink of an eye, “Yes, your Majesty. We certainly are!”

“I wouldn’t give up this chance up for the world!” Gladio boasted. And the four of them entered the elevator.

**XXX**

Prompto stared at the rambling man on the TV. Jeez _! Was this really all they had on TV these days? Lestalum had way better cable,_ Prompto whined internally.

Prompto had been bored out of his mind sitting in his hospital room. He longed to go outside and take some quick pics of Insomnia. It had been a while since he had taken a picture of anything, and he almost felt like he would die if he didn’t get the chance soon. Lounging back in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling.

 _I wonder what Noct's doin right now? I bet he’s doin' something real cool and King-ly right now,.. while I'm stuck here drawing imaginary circles on the ceiling._  Prompto rolled over and eyed the door, wishing, more than anything, for someone to come and save him from this boring hell.

Suddenly his wish was granted; the the door swung open, and in strode the four people he most dreaded, but still wanted to, see.

He was sure he was wearing the most shocked expression he'd ever had in his life as he waved at them. “Hey guys! It’s been a long time!”

Gladio smirked, “Long time! No kiddin! Let me see it’s been, Oh I don’t know… About five years?” But the smile on his face told everyone that he was truly glad to see Prompto again. He had secretly missed Prompto’s upbeat attitude, but Gladio would never admit to that in a million years.

Ignis smiled at Gladio, and only commented, “Indeed,” nodding his head at Prompto.

Prompto gave them a sheepish grin, glad beyond words that they didn’t hate him for leaving.

Prima suddenly piped up “Prompy! You look better!” Prompto turned his eyes to the smiling girl in Noctis’ arms. It seemed like Prima wanted out of his arms, but Noctis wasn’t having it, and Prompto knew why. Shame coursed through him, _of course Noctis wouldn’t let me see her._

But Prompto managed to smile through his aching heart. “Yup! I’m all better now! Just had a small case of the stomach flu.”

Prima seemed like she was about to ask Noctis something, who had been strangely quiet through all the exchanges, when he suddenly spoke up. “Hey guys? Can you give Prompto and me a minute? I need to talk to him about something.”

It got quiet in the room, as everyone wondered what in the world Noctis had to say to Prompto that they couldn’t hear. But Ignis still nodded, took Prima and walked out of the room without another word, Gladio soon followed. Prompto’s heart started to race as soon as the door closed behind Gladio. _What was Noctis going to say?_ Dread set in as he waited for Noctis to say something.

Noctis was fidgeting with his hands, which Prompto knew he only ever did when he was nervous. He seemed like he couldn’t meet Prompto’s gaze, and just stared out the window.

Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence, Prompto couldn’t stand it anymore. “So, uh… Noct what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Prompto asked nervously, waiting for the words to come that would banish him from Noctis’ side forever.

Noctis suddenly made a growl noise of frustration, “Ugh! Why is this so _hard_? Damn it! I rehearsed this in my head so many times! Why can’t I say it?!”

“Woah, woah there, Noct. It’s alright! Whatever you have to say…” He squared his shoulder, ready for the worst, “I'm sure I can handle it.”

Noctis looked at him a second, and seemed to make up his mind. “Prompto… I know that you probably think I hate you right now, but I don’t. I don’t blame you for _anything_ and I want you to know that.” Eyes closed and gritting his teeth as he continued, “But Prompto... I can’t deny this, and probably never could.” Swallowing the visible lump in his throat, Noctis blurted out, “I love you, okay? I always have, and I can’t stand another _second_ being away- away from you!”

Prompto just stared at Noctis, his heart beating rapidly again. _Holy Shit! Did that just happen?_ His mind raced as his dark desires and fantasies came to light, making it so that all he wanted to do was leap out of his bed, and crush Noctis’ lips against his own. Nip at him, kiss him, make him shiver with bliss. He just wanted to kiss every part of him, to pull him close and feel Noctis' body against his, feeling every inch of him. He physically shivered as tried to rein in his thoughts. _You need to slooow down, Prompto,_ he chided himself. But, what he _could_ do had been the subject of many dreams since he'd left so long ago. However, knowing none of that could happen now, though, a smiling Prompto reached out and took Noctis' hand. "I love you, too."

It was pure bliss for a second as they looked into each others eyes...

Then Prompto barfed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Prompto, that was really romantic of you! 
> 
> Also, Thank you so much for all the Comments and Kudos! I really appreciate it!
> 
> P.S. I went back and revised the 1st and 2nd chapters! You're more than welcome to go back and read them again! Plus a few revisions here and there. "Geese" if you happened to have read this chapter when I posted it.


	7. Shadows Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after an agonizing moment, Prompto seemed to regain at least some composure. Enough to blurt out, “Yes! Oh hell yes! I mean… Gods, a thousand times yes, Noct!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter all worked out! But here it is!
> 
> Also I updated chapter 6 on the 25th, so the last few paragraphs are different! You really should go check those out before starting this Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

“Damn it, Prompto!” Noctis jumped back as his friend continued to spill his lunch contents on the floor.

“Sorry, Noct,” Prompto gasped between heaves. “Occupational hazard.” Finally when it seemed like it was over Prompto began to stand, but it wasn’t two seconds later that he clutched his mouth and ran to the bathroom that was connected to the room. He slammed the door shut and you could hear a clear clicking noise signaling that it was locked.

“Prompto?” Noctis strode forward, leaning against the door trying to hear what was going on inside. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah Noct, fit as a…” Noctis could definitely hear at that point more dry heaving. “...fiddle…”

Noctis leaned his head against the bathroom door as guilt permeated every part of his being. How had this happened? He had promised himself that he wouldn’t touch him, but it was Prompto who had touched him! Gah, what was that idiot thinking? Did he think it would be romantic to just touch me just once before he barfed all over? Even though he thought Prompto was an idiot for it, he was kinda glad that he got to touch him.

Finally after what felt like a century, Prompto opened the door looking almost like a ghost. Noctis sighed as he gave him a once over. His white shirt was clearly ruined along with his used to be white shoes. Shaking his head Noctis thought, _what a cute, adorable idiot._

Prompto was giving Noctis a sheepish grin, even though he was clearly exhausted. _At least he didn’t pass out,_ Noctis thought as he gave a small smile back.

“You’re really an idiot, you know,” Noctis remarked

“Yeah, I know. But it was worth it!”

Noctis chuckled, but immediately stopped when Prompto almost fell over, the only thing stopping him from actually doing so being the doorframe. “Come on, let’s get you to bed before you fall over on me and really hurt yourself.”

Prompto weakly nodded, and being that Noctis couldn’t help him, stumbled over to the hospital bed. Noctis began to feel frustration at the whole situation. It was ridiculous that one touch could affect him so much, how were they going to survive a whole lifetime like this? It was obvious that they both had to stay near each other, but how could they? Noctis was literal poison for Prompto, and poison would eventually kill.

Noctis sighed slumping into one of the bedside chairs, and watched Prompto pull himself into bed. They shared a silence for a moment as both men tried to figure out what was the best option from here. And surprisingly enough, Prompto was the first to break it.

“Noct? Can I ask you a question?” Prompto whispered almost as if he was afraid to even speak.

“Yeah? Whats up?”

Prompto stared at the ceiling for a moment. “How... are we going to make this work? I mean I know that we love each and everything, but.. ya know… Well, you saw what happened just now! I touched your hand once and _bang_ , out came all my lunch, and I’m sure that you didn’t like that. I mean, what if I just brush your shoulder in public? Or at a ball, of all things! Then everyone would be disgusted and start to hate me and that would make them hate you too since you invited me _and then_ …!”

“Prompto! Stop it!” Noctis shouted, stopping Prompto in his tracks. Prompto had begun to spill out all his worries, visibly making himself panic, and Noctis couldn’t stand it. “I knew what I was getting into when I walked through that door today. I know that it’s going to be tough. That we’re going to have to work through all this shit. But… I want to be with you, Prom.” Noctis paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Was he finally going to admit everything? All his fears and desires? Suddenly he knew it was time. “You don’t know how lonely it’s been. How everyday it just a struggle to get out of bed. How everyone expects _greatness_ from me and when they look at me all they see is a king. Prompto, when I’m with you, I feel like I’m just another guy in this world, not just some _king_ and I can’t lose that. You just… make me feel…”

“Whole.” Prompto finished for Noctis.

Shocked, Noctis could only stare at Prompto, who had started crying at some point. The smile on his face could have lit up a room for weeks, and it made Noctis’ heart beat a mile per minute.

“Yeah, Noct. I feel the exact same way. I could have never lived without you, and now I know that it was stupid of me to have even tried.”

Noctis wanted so much to go and kiss away his tears. It pained him that he couldn’t, and could only give him a smile. _Wait, there is something that I can do!_ He had completely forgotten what he had initially wanted to ask, but now was an excellent time for it.

“Prompto? I also want to ask you something.” Noctis said a little hesitantly.

“Anything, Noct. You can ask me anything.” Prompto answered wiping away his tears that never seemed to end.

Noctis fidgeted a little and stared at anything but Prompto. “Prompto, I’ve been thinking. I know that you don’t have a place to stay, and I don’t want you going back to that rat hole you used to live in.” Noctis inwardly cringed just remembering Prompto’s old place. He would never again let him live there and if he had to give up a limb to make it happen, he would. “And... I just figured since you can’t stay away from me and I can’t stay away from you that… only if you want to, I mean, an I’m sure Ignis would be _more_ than happy to have you, and…”

“Noct, come on, bud. What is it?”

Staring down at his hands, Noctis blurted out, “Will you come live at the citadel with me?” Cringing at his own words, Noctis couldn’t believe that they had just come out of his mouth. They had sounded so stupid to his own ears, that he was sure Prompto would just flat out tell him no. But when Noctis glanced up at Prompto, that was not the reaction he received.

Prompto stared wide eyed at Noctis and his mouth hung open. If a fly had landed in there, Prompto wouldn’t even have noticed.

Finally after an agonizing moment, Prompto seemed to regain at least some composure. Enough to blurt out, “Yes! Oh hell yes! I mean… _Gods_ , a thousand times yes, Noct!”

Noctis could have kissed him, and might have, if not for at that moment the door banged open and in came Gladio.

“What the hell is goin’ on in here?” Gladio hollered as he took in Noctis and Prompto, and most pointedly, the mess that was now the floor.

Noctis had almost forgotten that he hadn’t come here alone, and felt his cheeks warm up as Ignis entered the small room while holding a squirming Prima. Ignis took one look at the mess, shook his head, and left, presumably to track down a nurse to clean the place up.

“You know what, nevermind. I’m just gonna sit over there, and make sure you two nitwits don’t make more of a mess.” Noctis blushed even more when Gladio gave both of them a stern stare as he lounged in the chair that resided in the far corner of the room. There was an awkward silence as they all waited for Ignis to come back. Noctis glanced up at Prompto who had looked over at the same time, and they both gave a smile as if to say that it could be worse.

“Gods! Get a room!” Gladio shouted. Luckily, to save them from the embarrassment, Ignis walked back in the room followed by a team of nurses, who immediately ushered Noctis and Gladio out of the room. Noctis had initially refused, looking at Prompto as if asking what he should do, but Prompto just smiled and nodded.

Out in the hallway no one spoke. Even Prima had been quiet, but she clearly looked super confused. Noctis took a breath, he had to do this now or never.

“So I’m sure that you guys are wondering what happened in there…”

“Wondering? Like hell! It sounded like you were killin’ him or somethin’!”

Noctis hung his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. “Uh...well… no, you see…” Running a hand through his hair Noctis gritted his teeth, “Prompto, well he’s back now, and he needed a place to stay, so I… I invited him to stay at the citadel… with me.” _There, I said it, now they can skewer me,_ “And Prima, of course.” He hastily added.

There was a moment of silence, then Gladio began bellow out laughter. “Well, congrats, Noct. You finally caught your finest fish!” Gladio slapped him on the back as he usually did, and sauntered off muttering ‘I need a breather’ while still chuckling.

Prima squealed and practically jumped out of Ignis’ arms into Noctis’, “Yeah! It going to be so fun! We can play together, all three of us!”

Noctis chuckled. Of course Prima would be happy. She had been always so bored when Noctis had to do king stuff. Now she would always have someone to play with.

Noctis glanced at Ignis. His opinion was the one he truly needed, after all, Ignis was his royal advisor, and for a moment it looked like Ignis wanted to say something. But Ignis smiled instead, nodding his head.

Noctis felt like his heart was about to burst. Everything was falling into place, and now all he had to do was deal with was the curse and blessing. Piece of cake, right?

**XXX**

Over the next two days, things happened quickly. Prompto was moved into the guest room across the hall from Noctis. Usually the room was only used by important officials that would visit, but Noctis had wanted him close, and if that meant giving guests the second best room in the citadel, then that’s what was going to happen.

Noctis made sure that his room fit him when he had the maids take down all the art in the room so that Prompto could fill the empty spaces with his own. He also provided him a room where he could go and develop pictures. It was clear Noctis planned to have Prompto in his life for a long time, and Prompto didn’t seem to mind.

Unfortunately though, Noctis was called away frequently to deal with things regarding the kingdom. Over the five years Noctis had ruled, it seemed everything was well with the world, but over the past few months, there had been reports of strange disappearances all throughout the lands, and sightings of creatures that sounded strangely like Daemons. Noctis knew that couldn’t be true because the Crystal had banished the Daemons from this world, so what could they be? It was worrisome, but the reports were so infrequent that Noctis was sure that it was nothing.

While Noctis was away, Prompto would spend most of his time with Prima. He loved it. They could play for hours, and Prompto would still want to see her more, but he had to be careful and not touch her. He found that out the hard way, when Prima had begged him to make a desert with her. Prima had been trying to figure out if the burner was hot or not, and had reached out to touch one of the red hot coils. Prompto had reacted quickly by pulling her back and scolding her for being so reckless. The next second he was running for the sink, puking up all the cupcakes that they had just made.

When Prompto and Noctis did spend time together, it was mostly in the presence of Prima, who loved it when they went on walks in the garden behind the Citadel. Noctis would hold her hand and Prompto would idly walk near by, making sure there was a clear distance between himself and the two. But it was nice, Noctis was happier than ever, and from what he could tell, Prompto seemed happy too. But some things couldn’t last.

The afternoon before Prima’s birthday, Noctis had been called away once again, for a meeting, leaving Prompto with Prima. Prima had wanted to do something different, so Prompto had the brilliant idea to go and show Prima where he had first met Noctis. Prima had been super excited, and agreed wholeheartedly.

They decided to use Noctis’ favorite car, the revamped Regalia, and headed out. Prompto had first met Noctis at his elementary school, but the first time he actually talked to him was in a back alleyway behind the school. He had been a fool as always, tripping over himself. He had been at first embarrassed by the memory but now whenever he thought about it he would chuckle, thanking the stars that he got to meet Noctis in the first place.

When they reached the school, Prima gushed, saying that she had been here before and that this is where she was going for school. Prompto smiled. Of course Noctis would put her in their old school. The old place has character! As they walked around the building, Prompto noticed that something wasn’t quite right. There were no kids on the playground… Actually, there was no one in sight. _That’s odd. Usually kids are out here at this time of day,_ Prompto idly thought to himself. Leading Prima to one of the jungle gyms, Prompto let her play for a bit. But while Prompto sat on one of the benches that overlooked the playground, he suddenly noticed dark figures, dog like in form, slinking towards the playground.

“Prima!” Prompto pulled out his gun and fired just in time as one of the creatures lunged at her. The shot took off it’s head, making it go limp, but another creature took its place in seconds. Prompto lunged forward, putting himself between Prima and the Creature. It leaped, knocking Prompto to the ground, nipping at his neck. But Prompto had managed to position his gun just enough so he could fire directly into the heart, and the second creature went limp on top of him.

Pushing the thing off, Prompto scrambled towards Prima, who had been backed into a corner by two of the Daemon dogs. Prompto aimed and shot both of them dead, but more were coming. Prompto grabbed Prima’s hand, and they took off towards where the car had last been.

The Daemon dogs were quick on their heels, but Prima was not fast enough to evade them. Prompto scooped her up and immediately he felt the affects of her closeness. Fighting through the pain that just her touch gave him, Prompto stumbled on. With every step he felt the blackness closing in around him, but he had to keep going. Prima would not die here, today, if it was the last thing he did.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the car. The Guards who had already been alerted by the sound of gunshots, quickly started to fend off the beasts. Prompto, knowing that Prima was safe, collapsed on the ground, letting the cold blackness swallow him into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then, can Prompto catch a break? Out cold again and whats with these monsters? The plot thickens next chapter!
> 
> Also I want to give a shout out to JovialHarp5159, ChaosCrusader, and Muffin for your awesome comments! I would love to hear more from you guys!


	8. Daemons Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groaning, Noctis pulled himself forward, searching with his hand for any sign of Ignis. “Ig...Iggy?” Noctis made a sharp hiss as he felt a searing pain come from his temple. Reaching up, his hand came away with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted the story to progress, and I just felt that the whole Daemon attack was glossed over, so I went back and created one of the most longest chapters I have ever done! So to have no Confusion this is the Noctis' View of what happened with the attack! After this chapter I will continue on with the main plot! Again, Birthday party here we come.
> 
> If you are new to the story, then no worries! I hope you like it!
> 
> I also promise to be more consistent with my updates! The story is now in full throttle and trust me it only gets better from here!

Noctis sighed, as he sat there stuck in another meeting. _Gods, I wish this would end. It’s soooo boring!_ Noctis internally groaned as he listened to one of his advisors drone on about some budget plan he had devised. _It never ends, budget this, budget that. Couldn’t we just be happy with how things are._

Noctis had been in a meeting all morning, and he just couldn’t take it. He had really wanted to spend the day with Prompto and Prima but obviously that didn’t happen. Now he was stuck in the royal meeting room listening to his advisors drone on about the problems the city faced.

The person speaking was an elder woman, and Noctis only caught a few words here and there. But the jist of it was that the walls were ‘not fortified enough’ and ‘needed better care.’ But why? The war was over, Daemons were gone, and peace had settled over the world. In Noctis opinion it was a waste of time and the funds could be used for much better circumstances, such as the aide efforts. But as King, Noctis had to listen. So here he was, sitting at the head of the table, bored out of his mind.

But his boredom did not last long, for just when the elder finished her speech, a Guard burst through the double door entry way, causing everyone to fall silent, turning to him in either shock or annoyance.

In the corner of his eye, Noctis caught Ignis reaction, who had been sitting right beside him, a sign of favor, and it was definitely annoyance. It made him want to chuckle. Ignis was his royal advisor, but he was still his one of his best friends and it gave Noctis pleasure whenever he saw something ruffle his feathers, after all when did that ever happen? Drawing his attention back to the Guard, Noctis watched as he hastily bowed, before giving his report. “Your Majesty! I am sorry for the intrusion! But I have urgent news!”

Noctis waited patiently for him to continue. He had gotten good at that. Surprisingly being the king was not the exciting thing in the world, hence the meeting that had just taken place. But he could still be annoyed internally, as he thought, _Come on, out with it!_

“Sire, a report has just come in. There is said to be Daemons roaming the streets destroying anything that comes across their path!”

A murmur went through the room as Noctis felt his heart stop. Daemons? In the Crown city? But before panic could set in he felt a sense of calm come over him. This sudden change in emotion only came when there was a crisis the King had to deal with and he suspected that he had inherited this trait from his father. Taking up his king voice as he liked to call it, Noctis addressed the situation. “Where are these Daemons?”

The Guard bowed his head against Noctis’ authority, “Your Majesty, from all reports it seems the Daemons are located in the Elementum District.”

 _Elementum? That sounds familiar?_ Noctis didn’t know why, but the name rang a bell. It made a pit form in his stomach and Noctis knew that something was not right.

Making a split decision, Noctis began to give orders. “I want guards sent there immediately! Protect the people at all cost, but try to keep the fighting to minimum!” The Guard who had made the report, gave a bow and quickly left to give Noctis’ commands to Cor who now oversaw all his military efforts.

Noctis turned to his personal servant, Auxilium, and told him to go fetch a car for him. Noctis had inwardly decided that he would deal with the Daemons himself.

Auxilium nodded his head, and ran out of the room and Noctis’ gaze went back to council, who all seemed to have horror struck expression. He sighed. Sometimes he hated having these people around him. If he just had Ignis as an advisor, he was sure that would do just as good. In any case Noctis had to address them, or he was sure they would all start crying out unkle.

Squaring his shoulders, Noctis rose to stand before them. He found this was the best way to make the Council listen to him, by intimidation. “I must take my leave. We will assume this meeting at a later time.” Some seemed to want to interject, but Noctis stern demeanor stopped them in their tracks. So, including Ignis, the council members gave a nod, and took their leave.

Noctis quickly followed, summoning his battle gear in the process. The gear was essentially padding around his knees, for when he warped, and a black hood, that appeared on his already black jacket, which seemed to keep Noctis out of trouble by making him instinctively know when to dodge.

As he entered the hallway outside the meeting room, Guards surrounded him, on the pretense that they had been ordered to escort him to the car waiting outside the citadel doors. Huffing, Noctis just gave a quick reply ‘Proceed then’ and they were off. He hated this too. Being king he was never left alone, and it drove him crazy. It made him wish for the days of his big adventure, where he could wander the land with his three closest friends, not as a prince but as a friend.

Arriving at the courtyard, Noctis was quick to dismiss them. He practically jumped down the citadel steps, in his rush to the black mercedes that now was waiting for him. As he reached the car, Noctis heard one of the doors open to reveal his driver. It was none other than Ignis, which surprised Noctis. For one he wasn’t supposed to be here, but the other was that Ignis had been blind for four years after his fight with Ardyn. It was only recently that a new treatment came out, allowing Ignis to once again see.

“Ignis? What are you doing here?”

“Come on Noct. We have no time for questions! Get in!” Noctis nodded, knowing full well that it was useless to argue, and was just about to get in, when he heard a female voice call, “Your Majesty!”

He turned to see one of the maids, particularly Prima’s, running down the steps, tears streaming down her face.

Reaching him, she gave a small bow, “Your majesty! I heard about the attack in the Elementum District. I had to tell you…”

Noctis was itching to leave. They really didn’t have time for this chat, so he was just about to wave her off, when she burst out saying “Prima! She went to the Elementum district!”

Noctis felt like he was falling down into a big black hole. _No! She was supposed to be spending the day with Prompto!?_

He strode forward, grasping her shoulders, demanding, “Why is she there? Who took her?”

The maid, Silentia, backed a pace back at her king’s touch, and whispered, “Her guardian, Prompto took her. Th.. they went to s.. see her school.”

Some relief came at these words, but soon faded as Noctis remembered Prompto’s curse. Disregarding the maid, Noctis practically jumped into the car, yelling “We need to go! Now!”

**XXX**

Upon arriving at the district border, Noctis couldn’t believe his eyes. The streets were barren, no one was in sight. This was one of the suburbs where children were out playing at anytime of day so it was horrifying to see cars and bikes just abandoned. And as they went further in, that’s where the bodies started to appear. They were scattered everywhere, bodies torn to shreds, limbs lying feet away from their bodies, and most wretchedly the bodies were not all adults. Children, who looked like they had been out playing, were lying dead as well.

All Noctis could feel was rage. _What had done this?! Whatever it was, they were going to pay?!_ An image of tearing the Daemons to pieces crossed his mind made him grind his teeth and flex his hands. And then a thought popped into his mind. When had I gotten so blood thirsty? Noctis had never enjoyed fighting, in fact he hated just the idea of it. But here he was just itching for blood to spill. What was wrong with him? When had he changed so much to want to cause unnecessary pain? It scared Noctis just thinking about it, but still the bloodthirst remained. Just then, breaking him out of his thoughts, a report came through the Mercedes intercomm.

“Requesting Back-up at Amicitia Elementary school! Daemons are overrunning our forces! The Princess is currently in our care, but we need back-up immediately!”

“Prima!” Noctis shouted and turned to Ignis, giving him a look of agony, “Ignis!... “

“I am already on it Noct. We will be there as soon as we can.” And Ignis floored it, but it still took longer than Noctis was able to stand. Images of Prima kept popping up in his head and each one was worse than the last. But they all had something in common, Prima wasn’t alive at the end. _Please! She has to be safe! If Prompto is there, he would never let anything happen to her._ Noctis thought, but the pit in Noctis stomach did not fade away one bit.

Finally Ignis came upon the turn that led straight to the school. Gunning it, Ignis nearly tipped the car taking the turn but he did a fast maneuver, righting the car again and took off towards the school. But their was just one problem, the school couldn’t be reached. They had just arrived upon a scene out of a nightmare.

Daemons of every kind stood before them. Some looked like dogs, others felines, but the real scary ones were the behemoth sized monsters. They took no consequence of their surroundings, trampling over everything, including the other Daemons.

Ignis had stopped the car at the first sight of the horde of Daemons, and the men stared trying to figure out their next move. It seemed like an inpenitual barrier, but Noctis knew Prima and Prompto were in there somewhere so they had to get through. Turning to Ignis, Noctis whispered, “There’s got to be a way to get to them Iggy…” Noctis pursed his lips, deep in thought. They could go around but there was no guarantee that the Daemons hadn’t surrounded the school, so that was out of the question. So the only option was to…

‘Iggy… I have an idea.” Noctis whispered. “Let’s just plow through them. I’m sure the car will be able to get us there… I hope.”

“Noct,” Ignis whispered harshly back. “That’s suicide and you know that!”

Noctis gave him a smirk, “Hey when have I ever failed you? Besides it’s me. We’ve been through a lot worse specs.”

Ignis unwittingly chuckled. “Indeed, we have.” He paused for a moment, seemingly to be making up his mind about something. Glancing back at Noctis’ anxious face, he gave a small smile. “Right, well let us go for it then!” And Ignis punched it.

They went plowing forward, hitting the first of the horde at a 100 mph, making them bounce off leaving no damage to the car. Maybe this was actually going to work! Noctis mused to himself. But just then a few Daemon dogs managed to get a hold on the car, slowly ripping apart the new Mercedes in the process. As they continued to smash their way forward other Daemons took hold of the doors, slamming their head or other limbs against the car windows. The glass which was supposed to be bulletproof, began to break. Finally a Daemon with three heads, smashed the front passenger's window spraying Noctis with glass, cutting up his face and arms.

One of the heads proceeded to try and enter through the window, snapping at Noctis. Noctis growled in frustration, summoning his father’s sword, he spear the head right through middle and it let out an ear piecing scream. The other heads were screaming too, and the Daemon leaped off the car in full retreat. But that let room for other Daemons to enter and before Noctis knew it, a bat like Daemons had entered the car clawing and scratching at his face. Noctis did his best to parry and strike it down, but more came. Noctis tried to fight them all off, but there were just too many and one managed to get ahold of Ignis. It latched onto him, biting at his neck, making Ignis swerve the car as he tried to throw the thing off. The car, which had already been beaten to a pulp at this point, made a sharp turn, making on the tires catch on something causing the car to turn sideways and flip.

As the car went flying through the air, catching Daemons in it’s wake, Noctis felt himself being thrown all throughout the car. Hitting his head a few times, his vision began to get hazy. Pain lanced up from everywhere and with one last ditch effort, Noctis stuck his sword firmly in the dashboard, desperately trying to stay in one place. This all took seconds to happen and when the car crashed to the ground, Noctis once again lost his grip. The car was upside down at this point, sliding till it hit something stopping it in it’s tracks. And all was silent.

The first thing Noctis was aware of was darkness, and the undeniable scent of gas. He slowly began to get his bearing as he realized where he was. Noctis had been thrown into the back of the car, stuck between what once was the back window and the back dashboard.

Groaning, Noctis pulled himself forward, searching with his hand for any sign of Ignis. “Ig...Iggy?” Noctis made a sharp hiss as he felt a searing pain come from his temple. Reaching up, his hand came away with blood. _I must have been hit on the head in the crash,_ he thought weakly. But now as the shock wore off he could feel that his left leg had a mild pain coming from it as well.

His vision was becoming red, and he guessed that it was from the blood that was dripping down his face. But seeing through the haze, Noctis finally spied Ignis. He was still in the driver’s seat, hanging upside down by his seat belt that had managed to not break. Noctis felt a sense of relief, but it vanished when he realized that Ignis wasn’t moving. “Ignis!” Noctis pushed himself forward, upon the roof of the car, trying to reach up and cut him free, but it was no use. He was just at a wrong angle and Ignis would not budge free.

“Damn it!” Noctis muttered as he began to crawl for the open car window. He had to get them out of there. As he shoved his way out of the car, Noctis noticed that the glass had torn his clothes, causing more than a few cuts to appear all over his body. As he made one last shove out of the car, he was met with a smoky haze, making it hard to see anything. Stumbling forward, he found his way to the driver side door.

He pulled at the door with all his might, but it wouldn’t move an inch. Growling, Noctis summoned his sword with his one good arm, the other one had been bleeding profusely, and slashed at the hinges. The door immediately fell away, crashing to the ground with a thud.

Leaning down, Noctis placed himself underneath Ignis who was still hanging upside down, and cut the seatbelt restraints, causing Ignis to come free. Ignis’ limp body fell into Noctis waiting arms, and he pulled him free from the carnage inch by painful inch.

“Come on… gahh!” Noctis gritted his teeth through the pain that was now lancing up his leg. “Iggy… we got to get out of here…” Noctis’ vision blurred for a second as he wrapped one of Ignis’ arms around his shoulder, pulling them to their feet.

Standing there, completely exhausted, Noctis took stock of their surroundings. The mist from the wreckage, and the numerous dead Daemons, who always evaporated upon their demise, was slowly clearing. The first thing Noctis saw was that the car had skidded to a stop against the now bent in fence, that surrounded the Elementary school. Noctis sighed, whispering, “good, we’re close.”

Then he heard a roar, and glanced up. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The Daemon horde had returned, only driven off for a little bit by the crash, and it was even bigger than before.

“Shit!” This was not good. Ignis was out cold and Noctis was already on his last legs. There was no way out of this without at least some back-up, but just then movement to his left caught his eye.

It was a barrier shield, and within it were… _People! Thank the gods!_ The shield was the size of small building, covering the entrance to the school. Noctis couldn’t understand why they had erected it there, until his eyes settled upon the form of the Regalia. _Prima! Prompto! They were there!_

There were only a handful of Guards defending the Daemon horde off, and it was clear that they were not going to last much longer. Already the barrier circle was falling to pieces letting Daemon after Daemon in, but it was better than nothing.

Dragging Ignis along, Noctis made his way towards the group. It was not an easy task, for one Noctis could barely stand with Ignis’ weight threatening to pull him down with every step. There were also bodies, so many bodies that Noctis had to navigate over, but luckily the horde was not focused on them. It was concentrated on the Guards, who were now throwing magic bombs pushing them back.

Taking the opportunity, Noctis followed the chain linked fence and when they were about 10 feet away, one of the Guards spotted them. A man with short curly brown hair and green eyes, who immediately broke rank and went to Noctis. He took up the other position beside Ignis and together they managed to enter the barrier.

Lying Ignis down, Noctis fell to his hands and knee. “Damn, when did I get so weak…” He hissed. It had been years since he had been in any dangerous situation and he had gotten rusty. Even with all the Power of the gods and kings he himself had grown complacent and weak.

“Daddy?” Suddenly a little voice brought him back to the present. Whipping his head up he was met with the sight of a little girl running to him, tears streaming down her petite cheeks. “Daddy!”

Noctis just opened his arms up and she jumped into them giving him a bear hug. Noctis in turn held onto to her like she was the lifeline that pulled him out of the darkness. “Prima…” Noctis whispered, he had no words to express how good it felt to hold her once again, to know that his baby girl was safe.  
“Daddy! I was so scared!” She sobbed holding him tighter.

Noctis pulled her even closer against his chest, “I know. I’m here. Don’t be scared, I will protect you!”

She nodded against his chest, but continued to sob. As she wept Noctis finally became aware of his surroundings. It was chaos. Soldiers were injured everywhere, and not just soldiers, citizens were also taking refuge in the barrier that was being powered by three enchanters who looked like they could drop at any second from exhaustion. It was clear that the barrier was not going to last much longer, and when it dropped, the horde of daemons that were prowling just feet outside, would pounce, killing everyone. The soldiers that were not injured were either attending to the wounded or trying to scrounge what magical items they had left to make one final assault. The situation was bad, and Noctis had to do something or they would all be killed.

The soldier who had come to Noctis rescue, approached the king and princess hesitantly. And when Noctis noticed him standing above them, he immediately bowed but quickly got to the point. “Your Majesty! What should we do? We are badly outnumbered and have too many injured to make an assault upon the beasts… Please… tell us what to do.” Other soldiers who had noticed their king’s presence had also stopped to hear what the orders were.

Noctis looked all around him, knowing that he should take charge and figure out a plan of attack, but thoughts of Prompto seemed to take more precedence. He had come here to save them, but really Prompto meant more at that moment. He knew it was selfish, but if he didn’t find him first to make sure he was ok, then Noctis would never forgive himself. Then Noctis felt it, the call. Maybe he did have last trick up his sleeve.

Looking to the soldiers, Noctis rose unsteadily with Prima in his arms. “Fend the Daemons off as long as possible while I recover. I’m going to have to have all the strength I can get for what has to be done.”

One by one the soldiers marched off, a grim look of determination placed firmly on their faces. But before the soldier, who had saved Noctis and Ignis walked away, Noctis caught his arm. “What’s your name?”

The soldier looked at him uncertainly but still answered, as was his duty. “Pra… Praesidium your majesty...”

Noctis smiled, thinking that’s a good name. Looking down at Ignis’ still body, which was battered with scrapes and bruises. Noctis knew Ignis needed medical attention, but praesidium would have to do. “Praesidium, I want you to stay with Ignis. Make sure to protect him with you life.”

Praesidium took a step back, bowing he said “Yes your Majesty. I will protect him with everything I have!” And Noctis didn’t doubt it.

Nodding to him, Noctis turned towards the rest of the barrier, but before he could take a step Prima piped up, “Daddy… I know where Promy is.” She whispered and pointed to the Regalia. The Regalia was surrounded by rows of injured Guards and citizens. “He’s there…”

Noctis immediately took off, practically running but not quite managing it with his leg in the condition it was in. Upon reaching the first of the injured, Noctis immediately scanning for a glimpse of that perfect blond hair. There were at least 50 people laid out on the ground in rows, and soldiers were rushing back and forth as people screamed out in pain or for water. It was clear if they didn't get them to a hospital soon, most would die. But Noctis’ couldn’t think straight. All his mind could grasp was that Prompto, with his bright smile and warm heart was near.

Then he finally caught a glimpse of a familiar form lying right next to the Regalia, sprawled on it’s side, clearly unconscious. The next thing Noctis knew was that he was leaning over Prompto, holding Prima close to his chest, with tears flowing whispering “Please be alive” over and over again. He knew he couldn’t touch him to see if he was alright, so Noctis yelled at the top of his lungs at the nearby soldier who was looking over an older woman, moaning in pain from a slash across her face. It was oozing a green puss and wherever it seemed to touch, it left burn marks.

The soldier rushed over at his king's command, kneeling down beside them.

“Turn him over!” Noctis ordered, and he felt Prima shiver at his veracity.

The soldier silently nodded, reaching out and gingerly set Prompto on his back. Nostis just stared, his heart stopping. Prompto had a gash across his chest, that had been badly bandaged, letting blood and the green pus flow. He was getting paler by the second, and Noctis was sure that he would have bled out if he had been left where he was.

Anger coursed through Noctis, as he watched Prompto’s labored breathing. _How could this have happened!_ He looked towards the horde that was now gathering to finish them, with one final attack.

It was time. Time for all this to end. And Noctis once again felt the call. Setting down Prima, whispering "I will be right back," he made his way to the barrier wall right in front of the enchanters.

Noctis reached deep inside himself, feeling a power that was far mightier than his own. He willed it to listen, and the power did. Rising to the surface, he took a hold of it and made the call.

Suddenly, everything went still. The Daemons, soldiers, and even nature itself, as a beautiful snow angel descended from the heaven. Her hair gleaming with the white frost that was shimmering off her, tickling Noctis nose as she twirled around him. He immediately recognized her as Shiva, Gentiana’s other form, which surprised him in a way. He had figured that Gentiana didn’t favor him anymore, since she was the one that had cursed Prompto and Blessed him. But here she was, twirling in the air, smiling gently at him.

 _I have come to your aide, what do you wish of me?_ He heard her silky voice say inside his head. Noctis was stunned, the gods never once spoke to him before when he had called upon them. They had just done what they saw fit in any tight situation Noctis had been in and he had just assumed that their actions was what needed to have happened. But maybe, that wasn’t the case. Maybe he had the power to control them and they as gods were afraid of that power. In any case there would be time to think about this later. Right now he had to save Prompto and his people.

Straightening his shoulders, Noctis reached a hand out and commanded, “Destroy these Daemons! They can’t be allowed to exist in this world.”

And at his last word, Shiva took flight, joining the many copies of herself that had been flying over head. They flew in a circle, and with every passing second began to get faster, and suddenly an icy blue glow started to appear in the circle. It grew and as it got bigger, the air got colder. Noctis was literally shivering to his bones when finally it stopped growing. And without warning the Shiva’s stood still, catapulting the orb at the horde, which had begun to retreat at the sight of the Goddess.

The orb smashed into the horde, exploding upon impact. It sprayed a cold vapor that seemed to wrap it’s way around every Daemon, freezing them in place. And when every Daemon was frozen, the Shiva’s swooped down, daggers in hand, and shattered them all. From one second to another it was all over. The daemon horde was no more.

All was silent, as soft black snow started to fall, the ashes of the Daemon. Then Noctis was in action, whirling around, his feet took him where they wanted to go. By the side of a soul, so precious, but already fading away. Sometimes things are meant to end, that a light is not meant to shine. Maybe… that light was ending now…

 

A scream rang out. An ambulance came. A cure was given... And Prompto was saved. Course he screamed excruciatingly loud as he took the cure, but nonetheless Prompto still had life in him. Especially from hearing the words that Noctis always carries deep in his heart. “...I love you. Please... don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a long Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also would love any tips or comments I can get. I really don't have anyone reading through my work, so if I misspelled something or something doesn't sound right please let me know! Also Muffin your Comments were awesome! Thank you for you thoughts! I loved them!


	9. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis clenched his hands and suddenly threw the water glass that had been sitting on Prompto’s bedside table. It went flying and crashed, spraying glass and water everywhere against the bathroom door, making Prompto cringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So I went and added another chapter before this one! So if you already read this make sure to go back and read that chapter! Sorry for any confusion, I just felt like the Daemon attack deserved a chapter devoted to it!
> 
> Here we go again, another emotional roller coaster! Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Prompto was aware of was the slow meticulous beating of his heart… and then came the pain. It was faint at first, spreading from his chest outward until it seemed to enveloped him completely. As the pain took hold, all he could see were flashes of light mixed in with a strange red. Then someone started to scream ear piercing cries. _Who’s screaming?_ He idly thought. Then he realized that the screams were his own.

That’s when Prompto became fully aware of himself, but strangely enough he couldn’t open his eyes. He felt completely paralyzed not being able to move a muscle but he could definitely tell when a wave of pain came over him, for his body would jerk painfully, almost like he was instinctively trying to run away from it.

Finally a numbness started to creep in, as if someone had come along and flipped a switch from pain to numb. It was over, it was all over.

The last thing he heard before drifting back into the darkness, was a sweet voice. “...I love you. Please… don’t leave.”

**XXX**

“...prompto… prompto… prompto… Damn it! It’s no use. Gods why did this happen?”

 _Huh? Who’s that? That sounds like Noct?_ Prompto was slowly gaining consciousness. He could definitely tell that he was lying in a comfy bed, but how did he get here? The last thing he could remember was the park... and Prima playing... Wait, something happened after that. What was it? Then an image of a snarling dog crossed his mind, its head misshapen and rotting. Prima! Then a door slammed as if someone had walked out in a fit of rage.

Prompto jerked awake and immediately regretted the decision when he felt an intense amount of pain. Feeling across his chest, he realized that a bandage was wrapped around his torso and that whatever wound lay underneath was extensive.

Shaking his head he muttered, “Man I don’t remember getting this at all.” Finally taking notice of his surroundings, he noticed that he was in his room at the citadel, and was hooked up to a heart monitor that was making a fast beeping sound. The room was actually quite grand for Prompto’s taste, with it opening up into a small living room area containing an oak coffee table and two black armchairs. The room just continued on from there, turning into one of the biggest bedrooms that Prompto had ever seen. It had a king sized bed on the left wall and enough room to hold a full sized couch facing the right wall, which had a 40’ flat screen hanging from it. Not to mention that the room also connected to a walk-in closet and a side kitchen. It was way too much for Prompto, but Noctis had insisted.

Prompto had been about to get up, when the front door opened and Noctis walked in.

“Noct!?”

“Prom! You’re awake.” Noctis rushed over. It was obvious that Noctis wanted to touch Prompto either it being to check on him, or comfort him, but he stopped himself at the last second. Instead, he pulled up a sitting chair that Prompto hadn’t noticed before. “How are you feeling?” Noctis asked his eyes searching Prompto over to see if anything was amiss.

Prompto gave a soft chuckle at Noctis’ concern. “Noct, I feel fine. No need to worry, I’ve taken worse!” It was rare to see Noctis so worked up and he would be lying if he didn’t say that it made him a little giddy to see it being about him. But Prompto sobered up quickly as he noticed that Noctis’ eyes were red, clearly from tears, and that there were deep bags underneath them, as if he had been awake all night. Gods, what happened to me to make him worry this much? Was Prima OK? He couldn’t remember anything more then the sounds of his own screaming and the darkness that had swallowed him up when he had reached the car.

Noctis sighed, sitting back in the chair and placed his elbow on the side table, leaning his head against his fist and murmured “that’s good.” And they were silent for a moment, as they took in each other, but finally Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He had to figure out what had happened.

Clearing his throat, Prompto voiced his much needed questions. “Noct… What happened? Is Prima ok?!”

Noctis nodded, a small smile lighting on his lips. “Yeah, Prima’s fine. Only a few bumps and scratches.” Then Noctis’ gaze fell to Prompto’s chest and the smile disappeared. “It... could’ve been a lot worse.” He looked down at his feet.

Prompto could tell that there was something more that he wanted to say.

“Noct, what do you mean by it could’ve been a lot worse?” Prompto pressed

Noctis took a breath, “It... was a massacre, the creatures, they… killed so many people. So many bodies…” Noctis voiced hitched as he tried to continue, “ it was only luck that you two got out of there alive. Their was so much blood that I… I thought…” he looked up, tears were beginning to appear in Noctis’ eyes and Prompto longed to reach out and wipe them away. “I thought I lost you Prom.”

Prompto had only ever seen Noctis look so broken once before when Noctis had thought Luna had passed away, but unlike that time, Prompto couldn’t hold him. All he could do now was sit there and watch while Noctis tore himself apart.

“Oh Noct, You didn’t lose me. I’m right here.” Noctis nodded halfheartedly, looking back down at his feet. “And Prima’s fine, so we’re going to be okay, right bud?”

Clenching his fist, he shook his head in frustration, “But we’re not Prompto! Look at what happened to you.” Noctis rose to his feet, and started to pace back and forth. “If Prima hadn’t been there you would have been fine! Prompto…” Noctis stopped pacing as a thought crossed his mind. Turning to Prompto, he stared at him for moment. “Even though we aren’t touching you we are still killing you, right? And don’t you pretend that it isn’t!”

“Noct…” Prompto tried to contradict but stopped as he realized that Noctis was right. Prompto had been to denying it, but everyday he spent with either Noctis or Prima it felt like something had slipped away. Like a piece of his soul was being sucked out and left him feeling hollow inside. But even though he knew this was true, he couldn’t stand the idea of leaving again. He had resolved that he would rather die at Noctis side if it came to it, then once again be cast out to the wilds to slowly die anyway.

Though Prompto hadn’t intended it to, Noctis took his silence as confirmation. “I’m right, aren’t I?!” Noctis waited for Prompto to respond, and again Prompto was silent. For what response could he give? If he lied Noctis would know immediately, because Prompto had never been a good liar, and it didn’t help that Noctis knew all his tells. So Prompto waited, as Noctis came to his own conclusion.

Noctis whispered after a moment “You’re going to die…” Not able to meet Noctis’ gaze, Prompto hung his head. More silence followed as both were lost to their own misery. Finally Noctis whispered “...it’s all my fault.”

Shock ripped through Prompto. He couldn't believe Noctis was blaming himself, if anything he should be the one at fault here, not him. But... Prompto has to admit that it made sense that Noctis would blame himself, after all he took so much responsibility upon himself, why not all the shit Prompto was going through too. Sitting up straight, Prompto put an end to this... or at least tried to. “Noct no, this isn’t your fault. I was the one who left. This is my fault!”

But Noctis just shook his head, a total look of defeat taking permanent residence. “No! I did this! I… I pushed you away. I made you leave, because of my duty to my people, but was it really duty or was it my own selfishness. I could have made it work, but it was just easier to push you away and follow what I thought had been right at the time. I was stupid and arrogant!” He clenched his hands and suddenly threw the water glass that had been sitting on Prompto’s bedside table. It went flying and crashed, spraying glass and water everywhere against the bathroom door, making Prompto cringe.

“Please Noct, you didn’t do this!” Knowing full well that it would make him sick, Prompto reached out to try and take his hand, but Noctis immediately jerked away from his touch.

“Yes I did!” Noctis shouted, but seeing the shock on Prompto’s face it seemed to instantly calm him. He sighed and walked over to the window that overlooked insomnia. Noctis had once told him that it was the best view in the whole city. And that when he was little and needed a place to think he would sneak in here and stare out the window for hours. As Prompto watched him, a sudden fear erupted within him and somehow he knew that whatever was brewing inside Noctis was going to tear him apart, “ ...I thought we could make this work Prom, but… I was wrong.”

“What are you saying Noct? Wha…”

Turning to Prompto, Noctis choked out, “I’m saying..” There was another hitch in his voice and he had to start again, “I think you should stay away from Prima and I. For your own good.”

Prompto Immediately started to deny Noctis’ words, chalking it up to the fear talking. “Noct, bud, you’ve got to be kidding. I mean…”

“No Prompto. I’m not!” Noctis shouted, and Prompto finally believed him. Noctis had a look in his eyes he had only ever seen when Noctis was determined to see something though. _Please…_ Prompto pleaded with himself. _This has to be a dream! Oh, gods I just wanna wake up tomorrow and have him in my arms like none of this had ever existed!_ But it was no use, this was real life and it was cruel.

“Noct…” Prompto began but he couldn’t. There was a huge lump in his throat and if he said anymore a never ending flood of tears would follow.

Noctis had taken a step forward when Prompto had said his name in agony, reaching out like he wanted to go and comfort him, but instead he righted himself. Gritting his teeth, he made the final blow. “Prom… I made my decision. Whatever we once were to each other…”Noctis was visibly shaking as he muttered, “...it shouldn’t exist anymore.”

Prompto stared at Noctis, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. His mind was completely blank as he felt tears start to make their way to his eyes. After a moment of silence, Noctis seemed like he couldn’t stand it anymore and started for the door.

“Wait! Please… Noct… don’t.” And the dame was broken, letting big fat tears roll their way down Prompto’s face as he felt his world falling to pieces once again.

Pausing for only for a moment, he heard Noctis whisper “I’m sorry Prom.” At the door he stopped again, turning back to Prompto one last time. Prompto could now definitely see the tears that Noctis was fighting back. Prompto pleaded with his eyes, trying to tell him that he was wrong. He knew the Noctis was scared and pushing him away was his fail safe. “Prom...” but nothing else came and choking back his tears, Noctis left

Prompto sat there, letting himself cry. Everything he had worked for was now gone, the family he had begun to build, shattered. He stared at the door, then took notice of a rose resting on his bedside table. _Noct brought me a rose, that sweet…_

Prompto picked it up and gave a small chuckle. Why was he laughing? This was not the time to laugh, what was wrong with him? He chuckled again, and his chuckles turned into heart wrenching sobs. Holding the red rose to his chest, he lost himself to the never ending misery.

**XXX**

Noctis closed Promptos door behind him and felt the weight of his decision immediately afterwards. Did he just do that? Had he just banished the one person that made him feel anything these days? It had gotten worse lately, with every second he was away from Prompto the coldness seemed to inch forward and now it was even leaking in when he was with Prompto.

“Gods! What have I done?” He screamed into the empty hallway but of course there was no one to answer him.

Then he felt it take hold, a cold hand grasping his heart, draining what emotion he did have away from him. He walked like that all the his throne room, desperate to find someone he cared about to make this icy feeling go away.

Nearly crashing through the servant's door that lead to his throne room, he found himself face to face with Ignis.

“Your Majesty? What an unexpected entrance! Is something the matter?” Ignis asked inquisitively, bowing, as Noctis took a few steps back.

Noctis didn’t answer him right away, as he regarded him shrewdly. Ignis? When had he been allowed to enter the throne room without permission? His heart squeezed even tighter at these thoughts, the cold spreading through his limbs.

“Your Majesty?” Ignis asked again, a little more uncertain this time.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Noctis finally spoke, “What are you doing here Ignis? Shouldn’t you be with Gladio taking care of Prima?”

“Uh… Yes, but I wanted to talk over some issues with you regarding Prima’s Birthday party tomorrow evening. There are still few things left to do and…”

“Enough Ignis, I don’t have time for some birthday party!” Some birthday party? What was he saying? Thats Prima’s party and it’s very important, but the cold words came nonetheless. Brushing Ignis aside, Noctis headed for the throne.

Ignis was stunned as he watched his king ascend the steps to his throne. “Some party? Noct, you cannot mean that! What has come over you?”

Noctis turned to Ignis. He was a foot from his kingly seat, a foot away from losing himself to the power. Within himself he was fighting so desperately against the ice, but couldn’t hold it at bay. “Nothing has come over me! I have just realised that I have more important things to deal with!”

Ignis, who Noctis had never really seen get riled or even get angry with him, erupted. “Noctis! She is your daughter! She is not some unimportant matter! In fact, she should be the most important thing to you!”

“Important? Don’t make me laugh!” _No… No, don’t you dare say it!_ “She is…” _NOOO!_ “...nothing to me.” and everything went still in him. The ice freezing him in place. This was not going to happen, this would not happen. And suddenly he felt a warmth, it was slow but there, and Noctis held onto in like a lifeline as he slowly rose to the surface.

Gasping, Noctis fell to the floor in front of his throne. He felt like himself again, the cold slipping away, and he could finally breath. He suddenly took notice of a pressure on his shoulder, and looked up. Ignis was standing above him, grasping his shoulder. The look on his face was of alarm, but it faded as he took Noctis by the hand, pulling him up.

Noctis began to apologize uncontrollably, “Iggy, I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened! I was…”

Ignis held up his hand for him to stop. “Noct, It is fine. I know about it.”

Shocked, Noctis could only stammer, “Wha.. what?”

Ignis smiled sadly, “Noctis. I know about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gods! Can these two ever get over themselves? And What? How in the world does Ignis know everything?Wait til Chapter 10! That's where things really get interesting!
> 
> Hint: It involves a Birthday party!
> 
> Also thanks for all the Kudos! Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out! Life got busy!


	10. The Truths that are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis heart was racing, as he imagined what Ignis was telling him. Prompto’s eyes red, nails elongated and moving like the MTs he had to fight in Niflheim, and poor Ignis, barely able to see, being thrown down and gutted. Noctis shook his head trying to dislodge the image, but it seemed to want to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here is the chapter! Pretty proud of this one. I hope you enjoy it!

A billion questions seemed to come at once in Noctis mind, making him feel dizzy. Today had already been an emotional roller coaster as it was, and now this had come along. When would it ever end?

Putting a hand to his forehead, Noctis decided to ask him something simple, so his head wouldn’t explode. ”Ignis? What _exactly_ do you know?”

Ignis sighed. “Noct… I know about Prompto’s curse, and that there is something going on with you.”

Noctis looked at his long time advisor, wondering how does he do it? How does he seem to know everything that went on around here? Noctis had been sure that he was the only one to visit Prompto alone and that Prompto had wanted to keep everything quiet. But of course ignis had found out. If Noctis didn’t know better, he would think that Ignis had bugged the Citadel.

Noctis taking a breath before asking his next question, knowing full well that he was not going to like the answer, but of course he asked it anyway. “How do you know about Prompto’s curse Ig? I was pretty sure that I was the only one that knew about it.”

Ignis had an amused smile, “Well you know Noct our blond friend was never really good at keeping secrets…” Ignis smile dropped at the look Noctis was giving him. He was in no mood for jokes. “...but if you must know. He contacted me the very day the Gods cursed him...” Ignis trailed off, watching his king’s reaction to his words.

Noctis brow furrowed as he took in this new bit of information. Prompto had received his curse a year ago, so that would mean that Ignis had been in contact with him this whole time… and Ignis hadn’t said a word. Jealousy and anger bubbled in Noctis at these thoughts. How could Ignis had kept this from him? Another thought struck him as well. If Prompto had trusted Ignis with his secret, then that would mean that they had been in contact well before he had been cursed.

“How long?” Noctis growled through his teeth.

“What?” Ignis took a step back from Noctis.

“How long Ignis? How long have you guys been in contact with each other?!”

Ignis didn’t say anything for a moment, as he registered Noctis sudden anger that was fueled by jealousy. He sighed, adjusting his glasses, and gave him his answer, “It… was the day after he left. He called me sounding very desperate, so…”

Inside Noctis, more pain came to the surface, accompanied with the feeling of betrayal. Prompto had trusted Ignis, keeping in touch with him but not Noctis. Prompto had just let Noctis think that he had let go completely, breaking Noctis’ heart.

“Why? Why did he contact you... and not me? He… could’ve at least told me how he was…” Tears were threatening to overtake Noctis, and he felt like he was just falling through another dark hole. But his tears stopped as Ignis move to Noctis again, grasping his shoulder to try and comfort him. Noctis knew this and for a moment he did feel comforted, but he still had a bone to pick. “Ignis... Why didn’t you tell me you were talking to him. Just… what were you thinking?”

“Noct, please. He asked me not to. Understand that Prompto was just trying to do the right thing. If he kept in contact with you he thought he would just get in the way from your duty to your people. It would have made you both more miserable then you already were.” Ignis said trying to calm him, but Noctis was not having it.

“I would’ve rather been miserable then have to not hear his voice! But instead he had to be an idiot and run off!” Noctis shouted, pain stabbing his heart. He almost wished that at this moment he was still in his cold state. At least then, he wouldn’t have to feel this heartache. Sinking to the floor, Noctis curled in on himself.

There was silence for moment, and then he felt Ignis squeeze his shoulder again. “...I know it hurts, Noct. But… Prompto’s here now. He is back, trying to make things right.” Ignis sighed, sitting down fully next to a shaking Noctis. “Besides… if he had stayed, Prima may have never been born, and I am sure that would be the true tragedy here.”

Noctis gave a silent nod. Of course Ignis was right. He was always right. Kind of annoying truthfully, but it was still comforting. They sat there for a moment, each working through their own emotions, when Ignis finally spoke. “Noct… I know about Prompto’s curse, but... what about your own?”

Noctis eyes whipped to Ignis, shock plainly could be seen within them. When had Ignis become so… Well nevermind, he had always been observant. Noticing what other couldn’t and finding solutions where most would think none existed, so Noctis felt a little stupid for being as shocked as he was.

Ignis waited patiently for Noctis to speak, who was cradling his head between his knees. He would have had to tell him at some point, but really he hadn’t told anyone. Not even Prompto. He just didn’t know what to say. _Hey guys, well you know Luna blessed me and all that, but it’s a bad blessing. Trust me, it’s some bad shit, but don’t worry. As long as I got my boyfriend, I will be alright._ Noctis shook his head at his sardonic thoughts.

Glancing up at Ignis, he gave up and muttered, “It’s not a curse… it’s a blessing… from Luna…”

Ignis was quiet at first, only nodding his head. Almost as if he had expected Noctis’ answer, before it even left his mouth. “A blessing…” he mused, looking up in thought. “Noct, does it… make you cold, distant… almost as if you're another person when you are not around others who you care for and that you start…. Well to act…”

“Like Ardyn? Yeah, that’s exactly it Ig.” Noctis said cutting him off. He wasn’t surprised this time at his conclusion. To be honest it was probably obvious, but Noctis had been so wrapped in what was happening right in front him, he hadn’t noticed Ignis’ watchful eye.

“Well I was going to say emotionless, but like Ardyn will do too…” He was quiet for a second, lost in his thoughts, and then he turned back to Noctis. Speaking carefully, Ignis asked,“Why would Lady Lunafreya, bestow such a frightful blessing upon you.”

Noctis gave a pitiless chuckle, hanging his head between his knees again. “She didn’t… The gods did. Her blessing was supposed to help me, but… The Gods made it that if I’m not around one you jerks, who I care about, then I am going to turn out just like Ardyn.”

They were both silent for a moment, as Noctis’ words hung in the air. Then Noctis felt Ignis’ grip tighten, causing him to glance up at him. Ignis wore a new look determination, one that Noctis was hard pressed to copy. Nevertheless, it stirred something inside. Maybe it was hope, or his own determination that had been sleeping. But whatever it was, it made him pause.

“Noct, your blessing and Prompto’s curse must be connected. Both were caused by the gods, and they both drew you together. There must be some correlation, we just need to work out what that connection is!” Ignis patted Noctis on the back, a smile on his lips. “Don’t worry Noct, we are going to work this out.” Climbing to his feet, Ignis reached down, offering Noctis a hand, and pulled him up. “All we need to do now is talk with Prompto, and see if we can glean any new information.” Ignis then started to head for the servants door. “Come on Noct, let’s go see him.”

But Noctis didn’t move an inch from where he was standing, a feeling of shame raging through him. He couldn’t go see him now. Not after he had essentially broken everything off between them… It would be too painful.

“I can’t.” Noctis called out after Ignis, who had stopped on the last step to the throne to look back at him, clearly impatient.

“And why not? Were you not just with him a few minutes ago?”

Noctis couldn’t look at Ignis, instead he stared down at his feet again. It seemed like his favorite place to look at when he couldn’t face his problems. “I… did something stupid.” He laughed darkly, “...again. I told him that we couldn’t be near each other anymore…”

Ignis was quiet, as he processed Noctis’ words. “That… was a very bad decision Noct. Prompto… he can’t be away from you. Did he ever tell you what would happen if he was away from you for so long?”

Noctis shook his head, every word that Ignis had said being a blow to his heart. His hatred and self loathing seemed to increase with Ignis every word.

Taking Noctis’ silence as in answer, Ignis continued, “He has blackouts Noct, but these are not just him laying on the floor passed out. Noctis... we all know he is a form of an MT, his human soul overriding any demon part of him that still exists, but… when he’s out, the MT is not. Noct… when he was unconscious and found himself miles away from where he had been, it wasn’t that he was sleep walking… He was what he was what always meant to be… an MT, trying to kill anything that was insight.”

Noctis couldn’t believe his ears. Was he calling Prompto a murderer? “Wait, if that’s true. Then how the hell does he know that it’s happening. I mean if he was unconscious the whole time, there is no way he could tell”

“Noct, it wasn’t Prompto who found this out. It was me.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Ignis sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes in frustration. “Noct, how do you think Prompto got back into the crown city. You know as well as I that Prompto took nothing when he left, so he had to be smuggled in. And guess who did the smuggling?”

“You… you’re telling me you went outside the crown city and what, saw Prompto going crazy?”

Ignis didn’t answer for a moment, as he opened his eyes to stare at Noctis. His stare being like stone, cold and lifeless. “Noct… he tried to kill me…”

Noctis heart was racing, as he imagined what Ignis was telling him. Prompto’s eyes red, nails elongated and moving like the MTs he had to fight in Niflheim, and poor Ignis, barely able to see, being thrown down and gutted. Noctis shook his head trying to dislodge the image, but it seemed to want to haunt him.

“Wha… what happened?” Noctis muttered, trying to keep his guilt at bay.

Ignis’ eyes softened at Noctis obvious concern, and sighed, “Noct… I rather not tell you. You feel guilty enough, but let’s just say that in the end, the only thing that brought him back was your name.”

Noctis nodded, slowly stepping back and slumping back onto his throne. He had had enough, enough with guilt, pain, and most of all this damn icy blackness that was even now was haunting him. But it looked like this was his life, and now that he thought about it, his life had been what it had been like all of his life. The only bright spot being Prompto’s smile, which even that was now marred. As these thoughts crept in, so did the darkness. But just as he felt like he was going to succumb to it again, Ignis was there grasping his shoulder once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Noct, it’s going to be alright. We just have to figure out a plan and proceed from there.” Noctis stared up at Ignis, skeptical at first, thinking what the hell could they do against the god’s will, but as he took in Ignis’ never ending confidence, Noctis seemed to take some from him. Noctis hadn’t realized how lonely he had become, shouldering all these burdens on his own. Maybe with Ignis’ help Noctis and Prompto could break these terrible gifts.

Noctis smiled at the thought. Then he realized something, When was the last time he had truly smiled? Noctis couldn’t remember, but it felt good, unnatural, but good. Nodding his head, Noctis answered sarcastically, “Got it specs, so what’s the plan?”

Ignis smiled in turn at Noctis sudden change in mood. “First we need to bridge the gap you made between Prompto and yourself. And then we have to make sure that you are in the company of someone you love at all times. We can’t have you turning into Ardyn can we?”

“Yeah, yeah, no Ardyn. What else?” Noctis waved him off, but he was secretly happy to be joking around. It had been sooo long since he felt like he could.

Ignis chuckled, and adjusted his glasses. “Well, obviously we have to figure out how to break the curse and blessing, but let’s leave that for another day. We should focus on Prompto for now.”

Noctis nodded, feeling a familiar pang of guilt and pain run through him. “Yeah… your right. What should I do?”

Ignis gave him a thoughtful look, rubbing his chin. “Well I don’t think it’s a good idea to go see him so soon after what you said.” He paused, thinking again. Then he snapped his fingers, like Ignis always does when he either comes up with a new idea or recipe. “Noct, how about you write him a letter.”

“A letter? How will that help?” Noctis asked skeptically.

“It will give him time to process through his emotions. Plus sleep will do good for both of you I believe. After all, it is Prima’s birthday tomorrow, and you both are going to have to face each other eventually.”

Noctis sighed, slumping even more back into his throne. Ignis had a point. Maybe he should write him a letter, but what the hell would he say. Noctis had never been good at expressing his emotions in real life, let alone on some piece of paper. _But… I guess it’s worth a shot._

“Alright Ig, bring me some paper. I’ll write the damn letter.”

Ignis smiled, nodding, “Yes your Majesty.” And Ignis left in search of paper, for what was essentially going to be a love letter.

**XXX**

Prompto awoke slowly, his body feeling like it had been hit by a truck. Groaning, he finally became conscious, but was that really a good thing. Couldn’t he just roll over and fall back into the sweet abyss that he had just left. _Come on bud, snap out of it. Today’s Prima’s birthday, plus Noct apologized, I should be happy!_ He inwardly chided, but happiness was far off from what he felt at that moment.

Rolling over, Prompto finally managed to get out of bed, but before heading to the bathroom, he made a little detour.

Picking up the letter that Noctis had written him, which he had left on the coffee table in the living room, he read over it again. Dissecting each part piece by piece.

        _“Ummm… Hey Prom, god I don’t know why I am doing this. Well first of all if you’re wondering who the hell got me to write a letter, then you can blame mr. Four eyes over there. It was all him. But anyway here I am… writing a letter… God I must sound so stupid._  
_But anyway… Prom I know you must hate me right now. I messed everything up… again. And I’m sorry… No sorry doesn’t cover it. I can’t stand myself. I hurt you and here I am begging for your forgiveness and like a wimp, I can’t even face you to apologize._  
_I don’t even really want you to forgive me. You do it so easily, without even thinking about yourself you go ahead and take all the pain others deal out, and smile while doing it. I always loved that about you. You’re so strong, and here I am writing a fucking letter!_

_Prom… What I want to say is that I am nothing without you. Please… come to Prima’s Birthday party, celebrate with all of us. It wouldn’t be the same without you and if you can’t do it for me, then please, do it for Prima. She loves you already… Just like I always have._

_Your best friend,_  
_Noct_

_P.S. Don’t you dare make fun of me for this later! That is not a request!”_

The last line brought a smile to Prompto’s lips. _Noct was really bad at writing letters… but it’s cute._

Prompto hadn’t been angry or mad with Noctis. In hindsight, it was only a natural reaction to so much stress and death. Prompto understood that Noctis hadn’t been thinking straight when he had broken things off with him, but it still hurt. And he knew that it was going to take more then a letter to mend the damage, but it was a start. He could admit that at least.

Sighing, Prompto set down the letter next to the rose, and finally went to his initial destination. There would be time later to think about this, right now he needed a shower. All the stress and tears had made him feel stinky and gross.

After he had spent a good hour getting ready (Most of the time being devoted to get his hair), he stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by a familiar face.

“Yo, took ya long enough. What were you doin in there? Masturbatin?”

Rolling his eyes, Prompto ignored Gladio’s rude remark. “Glad to see you too. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothin much. Just here to chaperone you to Prima’s big party.” Gladio smirked, slapping Prompto on the back.

“It’s time already?” He squealed. “I thought I had at least a few more hours?” Prompto nervously asked.

“Well time flies when you’re trying to make that head of yours look like a Chocobo butt. Come on, strap on your big boy pants and let’s head out!”

“Al… alright. Just let me get some shoes on.”

And with that, the two men were off. One boisterously oblivious to the others obvious trembling of the heart.

**XXX**

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Prima!” Everyone called out as the Princess walked into the ballroom. She was being escorted by none other than her dad, who had only told her that he had something to show her. Of course Prima had believed him, thinking that it might be a present, but this was so much more than a present!

“Yeah!!!!!! A Party!” She screamed, immediately dashing away from Noctis to greet everyone who had come. And when Noctis thought everyone, he did mean everyone. Or at least all the people that truly counted.

To the left side of the ballroom doors, sitting atop on of the many tables that had been set out, was Iris, her smile stretching across her face. Right next to her was a 15 year old Talcott, his hair a little longer, and it was evident that he was just beginning to lose the baby face. Then there was Gladio and Ignis, holding hands, and not embarrassed about it one bit. They had outed themselves to everyone long ago that now, it was just old news.

Right in front of Noctis, Stood Cor. He was leaning against one of the tables, and had a small smile on his face. Cor had truly come at Noctis’ request, he was still family no matter how old he got. Accompanying him was Aranea, who stood tall, a firm smirk plastered on her face. She had joined the Kingsglaive after Nifelheim’s fall. Now she was second in command, and wore an honorary Kingsglaive uniform, even at a Birthday party.

On his left side, was Cindy, chipper than ever, who was leaning over a wheelchair. In the wheelchair was none other than Cid himself. He had gone down hill a little bit these last few years, but in his own words ‘Imma still a kickin and you better count on it. I’ll be around for awhile yet!’ And finally there stood Prompto, a few feet back from everyone, a soft smile forced upon his face. He looked uncomfortable, but was still trying to keep his cool. Noctis tried to catch his eye, but Prompto conveniently was staring at the decorations the ballroom adorned.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with signs practically yelling ‘Happy Birthday Prima’ and streamers that seemed to have the most intricate design Noctis had ever seen. Well, at least with what streamers could do that is. There was also an area just behind where everyone stood, set for dancing, after all what was a party without someplace to dance.

Prima had ran over to Gladio, and Ignis first, signaling for everyone else that it was okay to start mingling, but the only one Noctis wanted to talk to at that moment wouldn’t even look at him. Sighing, Noctis turned to head over to the punch table, only to be met with an over excited face.

“Iris! Hey…” Noctis yelped, jumping back a step.

“Hey there Noct! It’s been a long time! How’ve ya been?” She asked leaning forward, turning her head slightly and giving him a big grin.

“Ummm, good, I guess.”

“Oh Noct, you never change.” She chuckled, giving him a motherly look.

“Hey! What does that mean?!” But he didn’t hear her answer, for just then he caught sight of Prompto. He had wandered over to Ignis and Gladio, while Prima had run off to Talcott, who was playing tag with her. Prompto seemed to have relaxed, settling into the friendly atmosphere, and now was having an animated talk with Gladio, which involved Gladio, on more than one occasion, slapping him on the back and shaking his head.

Jealousy stirred in Noctis at the sight. He should be the one over there, making Prompto smile and slapping him on the ba... Well maybe not the back, but a little lower. But that didn’t matter. The facts were that he wasn’t and he felt his heart twist painfully at the thought.

“noct… Noct… NOCT!”

Jumping, Noctis attention was abruptly brought back to Iris, who stood with her hands on her hips. “Wha… what?”

Iris huffed, “Have you heard anything I just said?” She snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times. “Hello in there. Is anybody home?” She mockingly called.

Swiping her hand away, Noctis agitatedly said, “Hey stop that.”

“Then pay attention to me! What were you looking at anyway?” She glanced over her shoulder in the direction Noctis had been looking, spotting his distraction instantly. “Hmmm…” She mused, “Trouble in paradise?”

“What? No!” How could this girl see right through him. Was he that easy to read?

“Come on Noct. It’s Obvious.” Apparently he was. “If you want to talk to him that much, why don’t you just go over there and claim your boyfriend?” She smirked. In the old days, jealousy would have spurred at her own words, for Iris had had a long time crush on Noctis, but in recent years, her eyes had veered away from the king, to a Western gale, who was now talking happily with her papa, Cid.

Noctis looked back towards Prompto, who was now having a thumb war with the ever patient Ignis. How Prompto had convinced Ignis to partake in that activity, Noctis would never know.

Noctis shook his head, his heart beating faster. It was no wonder Noctis had fallen for the fool. He was everything Noctis wasn’t, which made him all the better in Noctis’ eyes. He wished more than ever in that moment that he could walk over, pull him close, and plant a sweet kiss upon his lips. To see his dazed smile at the action, and him pull Noctis back for another one, which would be slower and last longer. Both of them losing themselves in it, not knowing where the other one started and the other ended. But… that couldn’t happen.

“Noct? What’s wrong?” Iris had reached out, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Looking back to Iris, Noctis hadn’t noticed the tears that had begun to appear in his eyes. Noctis immediately tried to sweep them away discreetly, but failed miserably. What was he doing? Crying at his daughter's birthday? “Damn it, Sorry Iris. I was just…”

“It’s OK, Noct. It’s only natural to cry at your daughter’s birthday party! After all, she only turns four once, as Gladio would say.” She winked, but took his hand giving it a squeeze and soon whispered, “It’s going to be okay Noct,” She softly smiled. “Trust me.”

Noctis nodded, giving her a small smile as if to say thanks. They stood like that for a second, until Iris caught sight of Cindy heading to the punch table, alone.

Taking a step back, she gave a small half hearted salute to Noctis. “Welp, duty calls! See ya later Noct!”

Noctis smiled, watching her skip over to meet Cindy. _Somethings never change,_ he idly thought.

“Noct?” Turning around, he was met once again with a familiar face. Ignis had obviously won the thumb war, because Noctis could definitely hear Prompto’s cries of how unfair it was, but it was apparent that that was not why he had come over.

“Yeah Ig?”

“I think it’s time for cake. How about we round everybody up?”

“Alright, I’ll go get Prima. I’m sure she is around here somewhere.”

And the party passed by quickly after that. Everybody had cake, and joked around for a bit. Then came the dancing. Of course there was daddy, daughter dance and Noctis took Prima around and around, holding her in arms as she screamed for more. At the end, Prima gave him a huge hug, and whispered, “I love you daddy!” and Noctis whispered back, “I love you too!” pulling her closer. That was the highlight of Noctis’ night, until the time for presents rolled around.

Noctis and Prompto had been ignoring each other all night, giving each other sideways glances. It was clear the two wanted to talk to each other, but something just kept them from doing so. And when present time came, Noctis couldn’t stand it anymore. He would rather be rejected then have this insufferable wall of silence between them. But he couldn’t do anything about that now. It was Prima’s party and he should be focused on her, even though it was obvious that she was having a good time.

Everyone had gathered to watch Prima open up her presents and it seemed like there were a billion of them. Ignis had really gone all out, and it was apparent the gift opening was going to take awhile.

After opening up like 30 presents, Prima finally got to the one from Prompto. It was small and badly wrapped, but Prima squealed nonetheless after hearing who it was from. She made quick work of the wrapping paper, and box, revealing a small statue of a baby black chocobo. Just like the one they had saved so long ago. She squealed again, gushing over how cute it was.

Noctis looked over at Prompto, who for once was staring at him. There eyes locked for the first time that night, and Noctis could see all the emotion stirring there. It was time to make things right.

Noctis nodded toward the side hallway door which only servants really used, and Prompto nodded in turn, a soft smile appearing on his face. And they both tried as discreetly as possible to leave, but of course everyone noticed, though no one said anything.

At the hallway door, Noctis ushered Prompto inside, and he followed suite. Leaning against the now closed door, Noctis summoned his courage. _Here I go._

Turning to Prompto, Noctis let all his emotions go. “Prom… I’m sorry. I… said things that I didn’t mean. I let my fear do the talking, but the truth is that I need you now more than ever... I was an ass.”

Prompto chuckled. “Well, at least that part's true. You are an ass. But... your my ass.”

Noctis stared at Prompto’s smile, completely taken aback at how fast he had forgiven him. “You forgive me? Just like that? What the hell man!”

Prompto only chuckled harder, “Noct, you may not know this, but I kinda need you just as much as you need me.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, muttering, “I highly doubt it.”

Prompto’s chuckles seemed to die at Noctis’ words. “What are you saying, Noct?”

Noctis sighed, running a hand through his bouncy hair. It was time for this confession too. “Prom, I haven't been completely honest with you.” Prompto’s brow furrowed at Noctis’ words, but Noctis just continued. “You see Prom… I am just as fucked as you.”

“Wait,” Prompto held up his hand. “Are you telling me your cursed too?” Fear evident in his voice.

Noctis smiled sadly, “Well, more like cursed with a blessing.”

Prompto stared at him for a moment, then burst, “Noct! You can’t keep me hanging with just that! What the hell does that mean?”

Taking a breath, Noctis told him how it worked and the reaction he got was actually the opposite of what he had expected.

Prompto almost acted as if he didn’t hear a word Noctis had said, and when Noctis was just about to demand that he at least say something, Prompto blurted out, “Well I guess we are both fucked up. We make a great pair, dontcha think?”

And Noctis couldn’t help but snort obnoxiously loud, and from there, both broke down in fits of laughter. It was strange to laugh over things that were so serious, but in a way it felt right. A breath of fresh air really.

Then a sudden, booming, voice broke through the sound of their laughter, “The lies have been lifted and now the truth shall now be revealed!” And appearing before them, in all her glory, was Gentiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally begun! Gentiana has appeared and things are going to pick up from here! What is she going to say? Find out next Chapter!
> 
> Oh and thanks for all the Kudos and Comments! I would love to hear more from you guys! Also again if you seen any mistakes please let me know!


	11. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto had just nodded his head, watching as Noctis walked out holding an exhausted Prima, already starting to fall asleep in his arms. The girl really tuckered herself out, but Prompto was glad to see her having so much fun. At least someone got to enjoy their childhood, a memory of iron bars and needles passing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! It took me awhile to figure out all the parts of my story and where it was heading from here! Let's just say it got complicated! But here we go! What's Gentiana going to tell them?
> 
> Also thanks for all he Kudos and Comments! They really help me out with my motivation to write! And if anyone is interested! Follow me on tumblr! promptismania.tumblr.com

The laughter which had filled the air just seconds ago, ceased, and deafening silence took it’s place, as both men stared at the figure that had appeared before them. Gentiana was still as she examined the two who were too shocked to move, a small smile appearing upon her lips. But she made no move as she waited for the king to regain himself.

Too shocked for any other coherent words or thoughts, Noctis finally whispered softly “Gentiana…” and a small gasp could be audibly heard from Prompto, who immediately stepped behind Noctis as if he was using the King as a shield.

Gentiana, who was only a few feet away from the pair, took no notice of Prompto’s obvious startled reaction to her, and only nodded. “I have come with a message Chosen king.” She stated taking a step forward, causing Prompto to make the opposite action. But Noctis stood his ground, regarding Gentiana with a cold stare.

Inside Noctis, he was having mixed feelings towards seeing the Goddess. His hatred and love for his guide seemed to be contradicting every thought. This was the God who had stayed by him the most, showed him more favor among all other gods. Who had guided Luna, and stood by her side till the day she died. But she had also caused so much pain for Noctis and Prompto.

But regardless, Noctis answered cautiously, “Gentiana… what is it you want to tell me?”

Gentiana’s smile never wavered, as she noted the kings caution. Resting her hands upon her flowing robes, she bowed her head to Noctis. “Chosen king, the time has come for you to once again set forth and purge the lands of darkness, for you are the only one who holds the key.”

Noctis stare turned from caution to one of shock, as he took in the Goddess’ words. _Another mission? What the hell? Gods, how much do they want from me? They take away my father, let Lucis fall, have Luna die, curse Prompto, bless me with a curse, and now they want me to go on another mission? Well, screw them! I am sick of this shit!_

But knowing it was unwise to scream his frustrations at the goddess, Noctis only gritted his teeth, holding himself back with every ounce of self control he had left and tried to speak calmly, “What? What are you talking about?” But he couldn’t help the next question from flying from his lips. “Haven't you taken enough from me?”

Though to Noctis surprise, the goddess didn’t seem to react to his words, not even her soft smiled disappeared. “King of kings, do not despair. Do not waver, your trials of the heart are to come to an end. The darkness will be once again be purged by your hand, but it will never again be by it’s work again. All afflictions, will vanish along with the darkness’ departure and the King of kings will rise again, greater than before.” She then produced a ragged looking scroll from her robes holding it out to Noctis. “Take what has been left to you by the Oracle, follow her last words, and light will once again shine upon you.”

Noctis stared at the scroll, his heart racing. _Afflictions will vanish? Was she saying that the curse and blessing would be removed if he completed this quest?_ If what the goddess said was true then that scroll held Noctis’ and Prompto’s last hope, but also Luna. Her last written words for him, and it made his heart ache once again for his lost best friend, mentor, and at one point, love.

Noctis took a breath and stepped forward, banishing away the ache that had unpleasantly taken root in his heart. No matter his feelings for goddess, these were Luna’s words, and she had left him with a way out. Grasping the scroll, Noctis held it close to his chest.

Gentiana nodded her head to the king once again, took a step back and spread out her arms. “The quest has begun! Go now young king, and right the wrongs that a brave light has had to face for so many years and vanquish the evil that was never meant to exist.” And before their eyes, Gentiana began to fade away.

“Wait?!” Noctis reached out to her fading form but it was too late. Gentiana was gone.

Silence settled over the hallway once again as Noctis tried to wrap his mind over what had just happened. _A brave light? An evil never meant to exist? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ But no answer came. All he did know was that this quest was the answer to the prayer Prompto and Noctis had been looking for.

“N… Noct?” Prompto’s voice came breaking Noctis out of his stupefied state. Turning back to the man he loved, who had not said a word til now, Noctis took in Prompto’s shivering form. His eyes were wide and if he hadn’t known better, Noctis could have sworn he had just seen a ghost… Well, maybe he had.

Noctis softly whispered, trying to comfort him with the only way he could. “Prom… it’s alright. She’s gone…” Noctis, watched as Prompto gave a slight nod, still petrified to the spot he was standing in. It was clear Gentiana must have done something to him when she cursed him. He never used to be this scared of the Goddess before, unnerved maybe, but... never scared.

Just as Noctis was going to try again, a loud banging interrupted him from doing so.

“Yo, you two! What the hell are you guys doin’ out here?” Gladio had burst through the servant's door, making the two men jump. “Parties in here nimrods!” But upon taking in the startled men’s reactions, his gaze quickly fell to the scroll that Noctis was still holding tightly against his chest.

Noctis quickly shoved the scroll into his jacket, giving Gladio a sheepish grin. “Yeah, Gladio! We’ll be right in!”

Gladio regarded him shrewdly for a second, and finally nodded. “Well… ya better make it quick. The Birthday girl is almost done unwrapping her presents.” he turned to leave, but stopped just as he was going to open the door. “Oh, and I’m sure she’s noticed that her ‘dads’ are missing, so hurry your asses up!” and out the door he went.

“Dads?...” Noctis heard Prompto whisper.

Turning to Prompto, Noctis nodded, smiling softly at him. “Yeah, dads.” Prompto’s gaze which had been trained upon the servants door, whipped to Noctis. And a smile soon followed.

“Come on, let’s get back.” Noctis said after a moment, turning towards the servants door.

“Wait?! Noct… what about Gentiana… and the…” His gaze went to the place where Noctis had stashed the scroll in his jacket.

Looking back at him, Noctis whispered “Prom…” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “ ...first I think we need to do is get through this party… for Prima. Then we can focus on this shit. Let’s just have one last evening before dealing with it… if that’s alright?” Noctis knew he should be more riled about what happened, but he just wasn’t. In fact he could hardly feel a thing in that moment. Maybe it was from shock, or maybe… it was because he was losing himself. Where was his feeling of hope, despair… anything! Fear shot through him, and of all things, that gave him comfort. At least he could be afraid.

Prompto who had been staring down at the ground, only nodded at the king’s words, and they both entered the ballroom, trying to mask their inner turmoil.

**XXX**

Prima’s party soon ended after Noctis and Prompto’s return. Prima had opened all her gifts in record time, amounting to a huge pile that every kid dreamed of. Noctis had hugged her and told her Happy Birthday over and over again to make up for his absence, while Prompto seemed to disappear, finding a lonely corner to lean against.

By that time it was already 9:30, way past Prima’s bed time. So it was decided that Prima should go to bed and soon everyone started to trickle out, most going to the many guest chambers that the citadel had.

Noctis had wanted to talk to Ignis and Gladio about Gentiana’s appearance so he told them to wait while he put Prima to bed, giving a side glance in Prompto’s direction, almost to say you too.

Prompto had just nodded his head, watching as Noctis walked out holding an exhausted Prima, already starting to fall asleep in his arms. The girl really tuckered herself out, but Prompto was glad to see her having so much fun. At least someone got to enjoy their childhood, a memory of iron bars and needles passing through his mind.

Sighing, he pushed the memory back. He had accepted his fate as an MT a long time ago. The blondie made his way back over to where Ignis and Gladio were talking. Gladio was leaning against one of the tables, while Ignis stood over him, talking about how well the party had gone. But when Gladio caught sight of Prompto approaching form, he made an obviously loud comment, trying to tease the marksmen.

“Your right Ig, it was a good party, but it woulda been better if two lovestruck idiots didn’t sneak out at present time.” Gladio boasted, giving Prompto a pointed look.

But Prompto was in no mood to joke around right now. He had just seen the woman who was turning him into even more of a monster. Shaking his head, about to make a retort, but before he could, Ignis interjected.

“Gladio, that’s enough. The king had important matters to discuss with Prompto.” Looking at Prompto, he was just about to say something else, when he noticed that Prompto’s obvious distress. Taking a step to the young man Ignis put a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Prompto? What’s the matter?”  
Prompto stared down at his feet, not able to meet the advisors eyes, fear and guilt pulsing through him. “It’s… well, in the hallway… Gent…”

“Gentiana came!” A voice rang out clearly not belonging to Prompto.

Noctis had walked back into the ballroom, striding forward, holding the scroll in his hand, a look of anger and determination upon his face.

“Gentiana!?” Ignis gasped.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Gladio asked, for the both of them.

Stopping before them, Noctis held out the scroll to Ignis. “She was here to give me this.”

Hesitantly, Ignis reached out and took the scroll, unfolding it in the process. “Whats this?”

Noctis didn’t answer for a second, as Prompto caught the sight of pain flashing in his eyes, causing jealousy to spurn in him. _Stop it Prom, how horrible can you be to be? Being jealous of Luna? You really are a monster…_

“It’s Luna’s last prophecy,” Noctis finally answered, breaking Prompto out of his thoughts.

Ignis looked up from examining the scroll, clearly shocked. It was well known that Luna’s last prophecy was locked away in the citadel, so how this scroll existed was anyones guess.

“Well, Let’s hear it.” Gladio stated calmly, his usual fill of sarcasm barren from his voice.

Ignis looked to Noctis, who only gave him a firm nod, then he took a breath and began to read aloud Luna’s last words for the king. “It reads, ‘To my dearest Noctis, this is my last Prophecy to you. May it help you in the days to come, and shine light down upon you.’” Ignis stopped for a moment, as he waited for the words to sink in before continuing.

“‘Waiting in the shadows, the darkness will creep til the light draws it out. A never ending battle will ensue, the light keeping dark at bay but darkness will always seep out. The lands will fall one by one to it’s soft touch til the Chosen King walks. He shall venture forth only accompanied by his knight, to free the light and vanquish the great evil. His feet will travel far til he finds the valley where the black chocobo had once laid. There he will follow his heart which will show him the way. On his path, five times he shall stop and five times he will continue. Five gifts will be bestowed and the door shall be opened and the final battle to purge the lands will begin.’”

There was only silence that followed as each tried to make sense of it.

Prompto leaned back against one of the table his head starting to hurt. All he could think of was that it spelled out trouble and that he was sure another long quest was about to begin, which brought with it excitement and a certain dread. Who knew what else they were going to face, but he would stay by Noctis side til the end.

“What the hell does that mean?” Gladio suddenly asked, looking at each one of them in turn.

Ignis chuckled at his lover's confusion. Gladio was never one to use book smarts. As he liked to call it, his street smarts was where it was at.

“Well… It’s obvious it’s trying to tell us something, but what?” Noctis mused, looking up at the ceiling as if it was going to tell him the answer.

Ignis was pondering over the words, knowing that the three hopeless men were waiting upon him to say something.

Finally becoming too impatient, Prompto whined, “Come on Iggy. What does it mean?”

“Patience Prompto. Each line has a meaning and if we are to follow the oracle words, we must have their meaning correct… But I think I have one thing figured out. It is telling us a great evil is coming and the Chosen king. That being you Noctis.”

“Yeah, I know Ig.” Noctis snarked, clearly impatient like Prompto.

Nodding at Noctis remark, Ignis continued, “Yes, well it seems like the gods are once again sending you out to stop darkness… but this time I think you are to only go with one other person.”

“What? The gods think that this twerp can only survive with just one of us?” Gladio asked, not ok with the idea one bit.

“It would seem so, but the real question is who goes and who stays?” Ignis remarked, his brow furrowing as he looked down at the scroll again.

It was quiet for a second, and Prompto could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. It was clear that Noctis was going to have to pick his ‘knight’, but would it be him? He was essentially useless to his king with the condition he had. But he wanted so badly for Noctis to say it was him.

Gladio was once again first to speak up, rising to his feet. He put his fist to his chest, and bowed slightly to his King. “I would gladly give my life to my king. I will go with you and protect you with all that I have.”

The look on Ignis could only be described as fear, but he said nothing. Knowing that it was Gladio’s duty to serve their friend and king til the end of both of their days.

Noctis, looked steadily at the bowed form of his long time friend, then shifted his gaze to Prompto, who was practically pleading with his eyes. Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. There was really only one choice after all.

“I appreciate that Gladio, but I think we all know who the knight is going to be. This all started with Prompto and I and I think it’s meant to end with us.”

Gladio looked confused for a second as he looked from Noctis to Prompto. He was really the only one left out of the loop, but Ignis just took his hand, whispering something in his ear, making the big man relax. Both Ignis and Gladio then turned to Noctis and bowed their heads in consent. Prompto did so as well. Prompto didn’t know why but he just felt that this was right choice. He was finally on the right path.

“Now let’s figure out what the rest of this prophecy means before something else happens. Iggy any ideas?” Noctis said, sitting down on one of the benches.

Ignis had sat down as well, pulling Gladio down with him, and leaned against the big guy, his eyes scanning over the scroll. “Hmmm… black chocobo…?”

And suddenly it was like a bell went off in Prompto’s mind. Could it really be that simple? But… it was the only thing that really made sense.

“Noct, do you remember the black chocobo we once saved? The one that was still in an egg?” Prompto said, his voice full of excitement.

“Yeah…” Noctis stared at his friend at first in utter confusion, then a light went on. “Wait, are you saying the prophecy is telling us to go back to where we found that egg, in the Myrlwoods?”

Prompto nodded his head, completely sure at this point that he was right.

“But… That’s just… too…” Noctis stuttered

“Obvious? Yeah I know but who said it couldn’t be that easy? Right Ig?” Prompto said turning to the stunned advisor.

Ignis pursed his lips, looking down at the scroll. “Hmmm… It does make sense… I think your right Prompto.”

“For once.” Gladio jibed, earning a scowl from more than one.

“Alright, I guess it’s settled that that’s where we’re headin. What’s the next line Ig?” Noctis asked.

“Let’s see, ‘There he will follow his heart which will show him the way.’ And then it goes on to say “On his path, five times he shall stop and five times he will continue.’”

Prompto groaned, whining “Why do these things have to be so complicated?”

“Because we are dealing with the gods and they do not do things halfway.” Ignis chided, looking intently at the scroll.

“The five times thing, do ya think it means he has to stop in five places or something?” Gladio pondered.

“Like five cities or something? What would be the point of that?” Noctis asked, crossing his arms. He really hated all this prophecy stuff. Just tell him what to do, and he would go do it already.

“No… that’s not it…” Ignis trailed off, and something seemed to click into place. “Five gifts will be bestowed… That’s it!” Turning a waiting Noctis, he explained. “Noctis, it’s telling you that their are…” He stopped, trying to find the right word. “... trials... that you will have to face.”

“Trials? What trials?” Noctis asked in confusion? Were the gods testing him again?

“Noctis, I’m assuming that you will have to accomplish five tasks, to earn what I think it means as keys by the word gifts. And as it states, to open a door to vanquish an evil”

Noctis was quiet for a second, letting the words sink in. “Great, this is going to be fun isn’t it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the trials will soon begin! Chapter 12 will be out soon! Promise!


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sound was echoing from the door, slow, but clearly recognizable. It being a shrill beeping sound, that resembled the heartbeat, and as Noctis crept towards the door, the sound began to get slower and slower, as if the person who it belonged to, was fading away with each beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!!!! Here is Chapter 12!!!!! SOOOOOO Sorry about the wait! I had extreme writers block! But not anymore! I am rockin and rolling now, and am pretty excited for the next few chapters to come! 
> 
> Also, I would love to have someone Beta Read my chapters! I really have no one reading my work, so all the help I can get would be great!

By the time the four men had finished talking it was well past midnight, and knowing it was going to be an early morning, they all agreed to discuss what their next move was later. So the four friends trudged back to their rooms, without another word.

Noctis and Prompto walked together, of course since their rooms were right next to each other, but they were quiet the whole way. Both lost to their own thoughts about the impending journey and what lay before them.

Reaching Prompto’s room, Noctis only mumbled “Night Prom.” sleep already overtaking him, and started to head to his own room.

But he was only a pace away, when Prompto’s voice stopped him. “Noct?” His voice vulnerable.

Turning back to him, Noctis leaned his head to the side. “Yeah Prom?”

Prompto seemed not able to meet his eyes, staring at the ground. “I… just wanted to say…”

“What’s up, Prom?” Noctis asked softly, concern building within him.

Prompto smiled at the ground, finally raising his head to look at Noctis. “I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” Noctis smiled in turn, generally confused.

Prompto smile never faltered as he said, “For not abandoning me after all this time. I never really thanked you for letting me back into your life, so… I just wanted to say... thank you.”

Noctis chuckled, shaking his head. “I love you Prom. I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.”

Noctis words made Prompto’s cheeks turn bright red, as he nodded, a giddy look to him. “I love you too. More than you could ever know.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, both wanting to wrap the other in their arms and never let go.

Noctis finally whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow Prom. Let’s get some shut eye.”

“Yeah… tomorrow.” Prompto nodded, and they both went unwilling to their separate rooms.

**XXX**

_It’s this damn hallway again!_ Noctis was standing at the beginning of a dark passageway the walls barren of any doors or lights that would usually appear in a hallway. The only thing that the hallway did hold, was a door at the very end, partway open, streaming in the only light the hallway held.

Noctis had been in this place before many times, and if he had been awake, he would have known what was going to happen next, for every detail was etched into his mind. But when he was asleep, it was like he was experiencing it all for the first, each time, causing the same pain and agony as the last.

A sound was echoing from the door, slow, but clearly recognizable. It being a shrill beeping sound, that resembled the heartbeat, and as Noctis crept towards the door, the sound began to get slower and slower, as if the person who it belonged to, was fading away with each beat.

Noctis couldn’t stand it. That beeping sound, which always brought him back to a woman’s face, he would later come to know as his mother, and now… it was her face. Her smile, her smell, her thin frame, her… everything.

Before he knew what was happening, Noctis had reached the door, his hand slowly rising to grasp the handle, his heart trembling, knowing but not knowing what was behind this door. Slowly, almost against his will, he pulled it open to reveal a pristine white room, there being no windows, just white walls, barren of any decorations a room would usually hold, and in the center, stood a hospital bed. Lying within it, was a frail creature, who had once stood before the gods, demanding their obedience; Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Upon seeing his dear friend, who he knew was on her deathbed, Noctis flung the door the rest of the way open, and rushed to her side, grasping her hand, like it was a lifeline.

“Luna…” He breathed, softly sweeping a few strands of her blond hair from her face.

Luna laid there, her face serene in her sleep, only a grimace here and there disrupting her peace. Sweat lined her brow, and her cheeks, which had once been so full, were now sunken in. Noctis eyes wandered down to her arms, that were lying at her side. They were so thin, that Noctis could almost see every bone in her arms, and if her body hadn’t been covered by a blanket, from under her arms down, Noctis was sure the rest of her body would have been just as thin and sickly looking.

Something wet hit his hand, that had been slowly messaging Luna’s forehead. When had he started crying? Reaching up, he wiped at the river of tears, but it was no use. They just kept coming. Closing his eye’s he felt the river of agony, engulfing him. Why was this happening? Hadn’t luna done everything to protect this world? Why were the gods taking her away… Please… tell me why? He hiccuped, as sob after sob made it’s way out of him, Noctis crumbling within himself. Then he felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

Luna had opened her eyes, and fresh tears were appearing there as she took in Noctis tear stained face. She felt her life force draining, and she knew that she didn’t have a lot of time left to look into these beautiful blue eyes.

“Oh, my Noctis. I love you with all my heart. I am so glad we were able to bring a new light to this world. She is everything- please take care of our little girl. Show her this world isn’t just full of darkness, but that it has a beauty that can shine through no matter the obstacle.” Her voice then seemed to fade as she uttered one last farewell. “Please Noctis, find happiness. True happiness. I know you sacrificed so much for your crown, and that you lost the one you truly loved, but I want you to find that love again. Find the old Noctis, and remember... I am always with you.” Her soft smile started to fade as she took her last few breaths.

 _No… no… no no no no no!_ “Please, No! Don’t leave me!” Noctis wailed pulling Luna’s forehead to his own. “I don’t know how to find my way without you.” But his cries couldn’t stop the inevitable and as Luna drew her last breath, Noctis gave her a farewell kiss. With that, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was gone from this world.

**XXX**

“Luna!!!” Noctis jerked awake, flinging himself forward, nearly colliding with the figure that was sitting on his bedside.

“Noct! Hey, bud it’s okay. You’re okay!” The figure rose, holding out it’s hands.

Noctis heart was racing, as he sat there trying to figure out what was going on. Where was Luna, the hospital bed… Noctis eyes searched the darkness, taking in the faint outline of his sparse room that only held a dresser and his own bed. It… had only been a dream.

“Noct?” The voice said again, drawing Noctis eyes to its owner.

“Prompto?” Noctis whispered, finally recognizing his voice.

With what Noctis could tell in the darkness, he could see that Prompto was just in boxers, hovering over him, his arms outstretched. The stance being Prompto’s way of preparing to catch Noctis, if he decided falling out of bed was a good option.

“Wha…” Noctis groaned, as a pounding headache took up residence in his head.

“Noct?!” Prompto exclaimed, almost reaching out, but stopping himself at the last moment. “Are you alright?”

Rubbing his forehead, Noctis gritting his teeth against the pain. “Ye.. Yeah… I’m fine.” Shaking his head, a thought occurring to him “Is that all you can say?” Surprising himself with a chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Wha… Noct, what are you talking about?” Staring at his king, like he had gone mad.

Noctis was still chuckling, almost deliriously. “See, there you go again with that Noct again.”

“Noct...is… wha…” But as Prompto said these words, Noctis chuckles began to come out in short gasps, and as he held himself in a small ball, longs sobs started to rack his body.

“Oh, Noct…” Prompto sat on the bed, staring at his broken king, unable to do anything but say soothing words. “It’s going to be okay.” He watched as more sobs racked Noctis’ body. It was like the king hadn’t cried in a long time, and he was letting it all out now. Finally, after what felt like a long time, Noctis’ sobs slowly started to ebb, leaving him a hiccuping mess, his eyes red, tears staining his black tank top.

Noctis had settled into a position, where he held his legs to him, resting his head against his thigh, as he took big breaths to calm himself. His sobs were over, but the ache buried so deep was still there.

“You were dreaming about Luna weren’t you?” Prompto said, his voice soft, making Noctis open his eyes, letting a few left over tears fall.

Sighing heavily, Noctis hung his head between his thighs. “Yeah… it was Luna.” Noctis voice shook, and he crumbled back into himself, afraid to face the man he had confessed his love to. Did he feel jealousy? Hatred? Noctis was too emotionally scarred to face these emotions right now, and he almost wished Prompto would just leave him to his misery.

But Prompto didn’t feel any of that, instead he was feeling Noctis’ pain right along with him. Prompto had never really gotten to say what he had wanted to Luna. To thank her for pushing him towards Noctis, who even though eventually married Noctis, still wanted them to be together. She had once right before the wedding took him aside and told him that she was so grateful to him for saving Noctis in every way possible and hoped that he could still be apart of Noctis’ life. But in the end he had only nodded, and told her that he would think about it, leaving the very next day.

“Noct…” He sighed, staring down at his dangling feet, willing himself to continue. “It’s ok to grieve over her…” _God why am I so stupid?_ He yelled at himself. Prompto just couldn’t find the words to comfort him, his voice sounding false in his own ears.

Noctis though wasn’t really listening as the image of Luna’s too pale face started to flash in his mind, and he cringed every time it did. A never ending horror strip in his mind that had the weight of sorrow clinging to it.

It had been like this for months now, and all Noctis could do when these dreams came was sit there in the dark and hope beyond anything that they would just go away. But of course, they just kept getting worse, and it seemed after each one Noctis’ mood would just worsen along with it.

So as the silence continued between the two, Prompto began to panic. _Was he going into shock?_ Noctis had screamed so much that it sounded like someone had come into his room and was about to murder him.

Looking around, Prompto grabbed the first thing he could find, and flung the black pillow at the wide eyed Noctis. It hit him square in the face, and for some reason it was enough to knock him over, back in the headboard.

This immediately broke Noctis out of whatever trance he had been in, and he flung himself back up, giving Prompto the death glare. “What the HELL PROMPTO!!!!”

Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle at Noctis’ reaction, looking away sheepishly, his cheeks growing warm. “Sorry man, you just seemed like you went somewhere and I had to bring you back.”

Noctis huffed, shaking his head. “Well you didn’t have throw shit at me!”

“Uh, yeah Noctis I did! I can’t exactly push you or anything. Or do you really want me puking over you? Hmmm?” Prompto asked, crossing his arms.

Noctis stared at his best friend, and suddenly felt so ashamed. Prompto was right, and Noctis had unwittingly yelled… again. He just felt like a mess right now, with so many raging emotions going on and he just couldn’t figure them out.

“...Yeah. You’re right prom.” Noctis finally admitted, looking down at his tear soaked hands.

Prompto sighed, and scooted a little closer to Noctis, trying to make him look at him. “Noctis, come on. What’s wrong? Tell me what happened in your dream. I’m here to listen.” He smiled gently in the darkness.

Noctis debated for a long second on whether he should tell Prompto. They weren't as close as they were all those five years ago. Back then he would’ve been able to tell him anything, without any fear. But now… maybe it was time to actually start trusting him again. He had already told him about the blessing, Luna’s death should be no different.

But as Noctis opened his mouth, his words seemed to get stuck in his throat. His fears clouding his mind once again, but a soft voice just seemed to blow them away as they had always done.

“Trust me Noct, as I trust you. As we trusted each other so long ago. Please… say something.” Prompto whispered in Noctis ear, so close that he could feel his hot breath slide down his cheek, and soft red was left in it’s wake.

Turning his eyes, to crystal blue ones, Noctis whispered back, “...alright.”

Prompto was so close to him at this point, that Noctis could count the freckles on his cheeks, even in the darkness. His hair was messy from waking up too suddenly, and there was a faint blush to his cheeks. He just looked… hot.

Prompto gaze was intense as he watched Noctis stare back at him, his eyes slowly making their way down to his chapped lips, making Prompto bite his own. Why did this man have to be so hot? Prompto whined in his mind. He then took a breath, and moved back as the temptation started to become too great.

Noctis had gasped when Prompto backed away. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath, and that had caught him off guard. One minute he had been agonizing over Luna and the next, he was being faced with his never ending need for a blondie to wrap him in his arms.

Shaking his head to clear it, Noctis finally whispered, his mind drifting back to the dreams, “They… they come every night, or... at least they used to.”

“The dreams? What are they about?” Prompto pressed softly, trying to clear his mind as well.

Noctis sighed, tears threatening to take hold again. “They… Their mostly about people dying. I see Gladio, Ignis, Luna…” He stopped for a moment as his voice hitched, his gaze drifting back to Prompto who was staring at him with his own tears threatening to make an appearance. “...you… and worst of all… Prima. Those nights… I... I…” Noctis shoulders shook, from the held back sobs letting loose, unable to finish.

Prompto was silent for a second, only whispering, “Oh Noct… I’m so sorry.”

Noctis nodded at Prompto words, unable to shed any more tears on the account of how tired he was.

Noctis could still remember the recent one, where he had been running through the woods, playing tag with Prima. When all of sudden she disappeared, and Noctis searched and searched for her, till he became so desperate, he was warping left and right. Finally, he heard a scream and warped right to the source, to find the man who had caused so much misery, Ardyn. He was standing over Prima, who was laying on the ground, lifeless.

Ardyn had stabbed Prima right through the heart, and was smirking, as he examined the blade dripping of blood, right in front of Noctis. ‘And so the lucis line ends here, my dear Noctis, farewell.’ he drawled. Noctis blade came out faster than a blink of an eye, and he charged but the man just disappeared. Leaving Noctis to fall to his knees, and pull Prima’s lifeless body to him, as agony enveloped him.

Those nights were the worst, and Noctis would wake up with his heart pounding. The only thing that could console him, being him running to Prima’s room and scooping her up, to hold her close.

Shaking his head free of the memory, Noctis tried to bring a smile to his lips but failed as he looked at Prompto. “But… they stopped. When you came back… it was like I could finally sleep after so long… until tonight.”

Prompto didn’t say anything for a moment, as he mused over Noctis’ words. “So… you saw Luna die tonight?”

Noctis nodded, the memory rising to the surface. “Yeah… but she’s different. Her death… It’s real. It’s how it happened.”

“Oh gods Noct! That… must be so awful!” Prompto stared at Noctis wide eyed. _How… did this man do it? How can he get up everyday and go save the world, but when he closed his eyes have to deal with the fact that he couldn’t save anyone._ Prompto would have been a nervous wreck at this point, not being able to take a step without thinking everyone was going to die at that moment on him. But this man, his best friend and love, had soldiered on and kept a nation running to boot, alone. But no more, Prompto was going to break these curses if he be damned and stay by Noctis’ side till the day that death took them.

“Noct… we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“What?” Noctis bolted up, his expression one of shock.

Prompto continued, determination making it’s way through every fiber of his being. “Noctis, tomorrow, I think we need to leave on this mission. I can’t stand this anymore and… I know you can’t either.” He finished, his voice strangely strong and unwavering.

Noctis stared, dumbstruck for a moment, at Prompto’s out of character proclamation, and finally nodded. The time had come for them to start the long awaited end to their sad story, and hopefully bring about a new beginning.

“Okay…” Noctis breathed. “Tomorrow it is.”

Prompto smiled, and was about to get up, when Noctis stopped him.

“Prompto, can you sit with me for a little while?” He asked almost hesitantly.

Chuckling, Prompto answered, “Yeah Noct, I’ll stay all night if you need me to.”

With that Noctis rolled over, and faded into a deep peaceful sleep, of which he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my Gosh that was heart wrenching, even for me and I have to admit, I did tear up quite a few times reading this and writing it! Why are you so mean to your these characters I want to yell at myself, but I already know the answer! 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading! And I would love any comments or kudos, but nonetheless thank you!


	13. The Journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Prompto was not going to take that answer, knowing him too well. “Nuh uh, we’re not going anywhere til you tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded, placing his hands at his hips, trying to catch Noctis eye.
> 
> Noctis sighed, giving up. “I… just got jealous, ok.” Noctis stared at anything but Prompto, heat rising to his cheeks, knowing he was blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I double update! You guys deserve it though, for how long you guys had to wait! So here is Chapter 13!!!! Hope you guys like it, because I really do! 
> 
> Also my updates should be more regular now! My work kinda had me going in circles for the last few weeks, so I had barely time to think, let alone write! But not anymore!

The next morning was hectic, as preparation were made for the pairs departure. Meetings were held left and right, and it seemed like the whole citadel was in an uproar. But Ignis, in his ever wise ways, seemed to calm everyones fears, and settle all arguments. So right at noon, everything was ready for Noctis and Prompto’s departure. Except for the little girl, who Noctis was now holding, as she wept into Noctis’s neck.

The five of them stood at the citadel’s steps. Prompto and Gladio were packing up the Regalia, with all the supplies they were going to need, and Ignis was off to the side, already taking over all the duties a king would have. He would take charge of insomnia while Noctis was gone, and Noctis felt, that there was no one better for the job, then him.

Prima had thought, when she was told that Noctis was going on a trip, that she was going with, for that’s how it had always been. If Noctis went somewhere, then she went too, but not this time. This time she had to stay, and Prima couldn’t deal with that fact.

“Please daddy! I want to go!” She cried into his shoulder for the billionth time, and just held her tighter.

He hated seeing her so upset, but there was nothing he could do, besides tell her how much she meant to him.

Sitting down, cross legged, Noctis positioned Prima so that she could see Noctis face, which was brimming with unshed tears.

“Prima, I love you and you know that, but you have to stay and help Iggy. He’s going to need all the help he can get, and I am sure your help will work the best.” Noctis said gently.

She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. “Iggy needs my help?”

Noctis smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah Prima. He needs you.”

Prima started to brighten at these words, and she nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. “Okay daddy, I’ll stay.” and she rushed forward, giving him a squeezing hug.

Noctis chuckled, and hugged her back, all the while his heart was aching. This would be the first time that he was going to be separated from his little girl for a long time, and he mind just kept going over all the possible ways things could go wrong. What if Ignis forgets to feed her? What if Gladio slacks off and leaves her alone? He gritted his teeth against these thoughts, knowing that his friends would never do these things, but they were there nonetheless.

“Noct! It’s time to go!” Prompto called, making Noctis look up to see that indeed everyone was standing there, waiting on him. It was time.

Noctis rose, with Prima in his arms and walked over to Ignis, and placed the sniffling girl in his arms. Holding onto her hand for a second, he leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, “I love you Prima.” and took a step back, his gaze meeting Ignis’. “Take good care of her!”

Ignis smiled at his longtime friend, and bowed his head, “Yes your majesty. She is in good hands.”

Noctis smiled as well. “I have no doubt Iggy.” and turned to the blond haired man, who held out a pair of keys, and dropped them into Noctis’ outstretched hand, smiling softly at him. “Let’s go!”

Prompto nodded, and opened the passenger car door, but before he entered, looked back, waving. “See ya later guys!” and hopped in.

Noctis went to drivers side, but before he got in, he yelled as well. “Hey Gladio don’t slack off too much while I’m gone and keep Iggy plenty of company!”

Gladio just humphed, and crossed his arms. “Be off with ya already!” but his cheeks turned bright red, as he gave a sideways look at the chuckling man to his right.

“I love you daddy!” Prima called, making Noctis give one last farewell smile, and Noctis, hopped into the regalia, and the three of them watched, as the Regalia made it’s way to the gates, and out into the unknown.

**XXX**

The first part of the trip was rather calm, with Prompto chatting up a storm about all the adventures he had had while Noctis was off being a king. Eventually it turned into Prompto taking out his camera, and taking so many photos that Noctis couldn’t believe that there was any space left in that thing.

Noctis didn’t mind the silence that had fallen over them. He was just glad to be on the road again with his best friend. It felt like old times. He was once again wearing his princely robes, feeling more comfortable in them then any of his kingly clothing did, but they were vamped out just a little to make sure that he didn’t look like the brooding teenager he had once been.

Noctis had told Prompto this at one point, and Prompto had laughed his ass of saying, “Dude, you are still that brooding teenager! You just look older!” He cackled even more and Noctis couldn’t help but join in.

After an hours drive, they finally came upon a familiar place that both knew by heart. Hammerhead was just up the road, with it’s towering car shop and gas station. So many memories were tied to this place, and it made Noctis so glad to see it.

As they pulled up, Noctis wondered if Cindy and Cid were here. He had just seen them last night at Prima’s party and he couldn’t remember if they had stayed or gone home, but as he hopped out, his question was immediately answered by a southern drawl.

“Heya boys! Long time, no see!” Cindy called, running out of the shop. “I swear I just saw ya yesterday? What’s goin on?” She drawled, placing her hands on her hips, and giving them a hearty smile.

Prompto just chuckled, not able to meet his old crush’s eyes, scratching the back of his head.

Noctis chuckled as well, but at Prompto. Sometimes the guy could be so weird and awkward about this stuff. “Hey Cindy! We’re just filling the Regalia up. We’re…” Noctis looked at Prompto, but he was of no help, staring off at the afternoon sun. “We’re going… on a drive.” He finished, this time it was his turn to laugh nervously. Again, he hated lying.

“Oh! Well, I better fill her up for ya! It’ll be just a sec!” She bounced happily, snatching the keys out of Noctis’ hands and drove the Regalia over to the pump station, without another thought.

As they waited, Prompto beckoned Noctis over to the Diner, saying he was dying from the heat. They took a seat and Prompto just scrolled through his camera, while Noctis played the old game King’s knight, which Noctis realised after a moment that he hadn’t played it in years, ever since… His gaze slid up to Prompto who was oblivious of his thoughts.

What had Prompto done all this time? Noctis had gotten snippets here and there, but Prompto had never really told him what had happened to him over the last five years. Noctis was just about to ask, but stopped himself. It just… wasn’t the right time. But later… Yeah, definitely later.

Just then Cindy came strolling in, swinging the keys around on her pointer finger. “Alrighty boys. She’s all ready for ya!”

Prompto looked up and gave her a big smile, “Thanks Cindy!”

She smiled brightly, “No problem! Least I can do for a beauty like her!”

Noctis had been watching the exchange, a sour look taking place of the smile that had been there a second ago. _Was he flirting?_

Noctis abruptly stood, murmuring, “Thanks Cindy,” He nodded his head at Prompto, and practically demanded, “Come on Prompto!” and briskly set off for the Regalia.

Prompto jumped up, taking the keys, and practically ran after the king, quickly yelling back, “Sorry Cindy, we’ll see you later!”

Noctis was only a yard away from the Regalia, when Prompto caught up, yelling, “Wait up Noct!” Skidding around to face Noctis, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey! What’s wrong?”

Noctis couldn’t look him in the eyes, knowing that he had totally over reacted. Biting his lip, he muttered, “Nothing’s wrong, Prom.”

But Prompto was not going to take that answer, knowing him too well. “Nuh uh, we’re not going anywhere til you tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded, placing his hands at his hips, trying to catch Noctis eye.

Noctis sighed, giving up. “I… just got jealous, ok.” Noctis stared at anything but Prompto, heat rising to his cheeks, knowing he was blushing furiously.

Prompto began to giggle a little bit, which surprised Noctis enough for him tear his gaze from the hammerhead sign to stare at him. “Noct, really? You were jealous of Cindy and I? Come on dude, you know there’s only one person for me, and he standing right here, being a dummy!” Prompto giggled some more, and they were so infectious that Noctis couldn’t help but join in.

“Yeah, I know.” Noctis said through his laughter, and they both, eventually calmed, staring at each other with wistful expressions.  
“Come on Noct,” Prompto said after a second, “Let’s get going!”

Noctis nodded, and they both climbed into the Regalia. As they left, Prompto turned back, and gave a farewell wave, to an amused Cindy, who had watched their whole jealousy scene, shaking her head. But she smiled anyway and gave them a wave, and the two were off again.

**XXX**

The drive was quiet, for after only thirty minutes, Prompto and Noctis switched drivers, letting Noctis get in a well earned nap. His sleep was peaceful, only occasionally coming to, to feel a warm breeze running through his hair, and the soft humming that Prompto was providing. _Prompto really does have a nice singing voice, he should sing more,_ Noctis thought absentmindedly, before he drifted back into the world of slumber.

He didn’t awaken again, till they were a little past the Coernix Station, and Prompto had to nudge him awake with the edge of his camera, which Noctis tried to slap away, almost hitting Prompto hand, making him jump. Prompto’s jump made the car swerve, which in the end was what woke him up.

“Jeez, Noct! You almost gave me heart attack!” Prompto yelled, sweating lining his brow.

Noctis stretched and yawn, giving him a sideways smirk. “Yeah? Well that’s what you get for waking me up.” Another big yawn, taking the place of any apology, that Prompto was going to get.

Prompto just sighed, a small smile returning to his face. “Noct, the sun’s setting. How about we stop at the haven just ahead, the Lingagh one?” Prompto asked, hesitantly, knowing full well Noctis’ opinion of camping outdoors, especially with Ignis and Gladio not there.

Sure enough, Noctis let out a groan. “Why can’t we just go to the Coernix station?” He whined, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

Prompto looked back behind him, the Coernix station already miles behind them. “Ummmm, well… we could.” Prompto said slowly. But he really didn’t want to drive back the way they had come. It would mean a longer drive tomorrow and less time for them to figure out what this mission was.

Noctis sighed, seeing Prompto hesitation. He knew where Prompto’s thoughts were going, and even if he didn’t want to, he agreed with him. “Alright Prom, let’s go camping.”

Prompto, looked over at him in surprise. “Really?”

Noctis just smiled at Prompto’s reaction, nodding, and just then they arrived at the parking area.

Prompto parked, rather awkwardly, and they both got out and unloaded all the camping supplies. Both grumbling, they hauled the stuff up to the campground, and started to work at setting everything up. It took both of them to figure out how the tent went, and even longer for Prompto figure out how to recook the premade meal Ignis had provided for them. By the time they were finished, and sitting down around the campfire, it was well past the time when the sun had set, and night had taken it’s hold long ago.

“Man, that was a lot harder then I thought! Ignis and Gladio really do baby us!” Prompto said, sighing in exhaustion.

Noctis chuckled, and threw a piece of firewood into the fire. “Yeah. Man, I can’t imagine how it would have been if they were not around.”

Prompto chuckled as well, “You would have been one hot royal mess! I wouldn’t have even been able to be seen with you in public!” Prompto jibed, earning a scowl from Noctis, but a hint of a smile was still there.

“Hey!” Noctis threw a twig at Prompto’s head, who easily dodged it. Then they both broke down into laughter.

The conversation went on like that for awhile, both joking around and enjoying each others company. But finally when the conversation started to lull, as both got tired, Noctis had to ask the question he had always wanted to ask.

“Hey Prom?” Noctis said seriously, which gained Prompto full attention.

“Yeah, Noct?” Prompto answered curiously, turning his head to the side, a small smile present.

Noctis hesitated for a second. Was it really the best time to ask this? Or should he wait? Maybe Prompto wouldn’t be ready to tell him, if that was case then Noctis would just brush it off and tell him it was ok. But… he just had to try.

“Prom… what happened?” Noctis was staring at the ground, twisted his fingers into a knot.

“Happened?” Prompto asked, not really getting what Noctis was asking.

“I mean… after you left. What happened? Where did you go? I just… could never find a trace of you afterwards, and at one point I almost believed that you were… dead. So… please… tell me what happened?” Noctis rushed out, peaking up at Prompto.

Prompto was staring at the fire, the usual smile gone. He was thinking hard, a grimace on his face.

Noctis quickly tried to amend. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just..”

But Prompto cut him off. “I-it’s ok Noct. I think… I should tell you. It’s…” He took a gulp, glancing up at the stars as if they gave him strength. “It’s time.”

Noctis nodded, and waited for Prompto to continue. Finally after a good minute, Prompto began, “Well as you know, I left the night before your wedding…”

Prompto had indeed left on the eve of Noctis’s wedding. He had been supposed to be the best man, but just the thought of Noctis being given away to another was a blow that his heart could not stand. So he left, only leaving behind a short farewell letter for Noctis to find the next morning. He could only imagine the pain Noctis felt to find that letter, and it made his heart squeeze tight. It was almost like he couldn’t breath and that the further he got away from Noctis, it felt like he was ripping apart a piece of his soul. Though even with the pain, Prompto had trudged on, and Noctis’s wedding came and went.

He eventually found himself in Lestallum, the city that once held so much joy for him. He could still remember the nights lying next to Noctis, and in his sleep, Noctis would roll over and wrap his arms around him. That had been, even before they had admitted to each other their true feelings, but it still had always felt right. He always thought that if Ignis and Gladio hadn’t been there, Noctis would have held him every night.

The city now only held sorrow for him, but he had needed to find work, and there was only one man that Prompto knew that could help him out. Vyv had been more than willing to give Prompto work, and the pay had been extremely generous. But as Prompto continued his freelance work, the sights and sounds of Lucis only further reminded him of Noctis. The breaking point had arrived, when he had been visiting Galdin Quay, trying to drink away his troubles.

“Hey Coctura!” Prompto yelled, raising his cup. “I need another! (Hiccup)” Prompto had been sitting at one of the bar stools, half listening to the national announcements, half out of his mind, in the blissful abyss of nothingness that drinking provided for him.

“Oh, honey.” Coctura sighed unhappily. “I think you have had a few too many. How about I call someone to take you home?”

Prompto just stared at her, and suddenly an idea hit him. “Hey! You know what! How about we spend the night at your place, and I can tell you all the adventures I’ve had” he slurred.

Even with knowing that Prompto was drunk, Coctura had been still was tempted to take him up on the offer, after all he was the best friend of King Noctis. That made him almost royalty himself, right? She was just about to answer him, when a booming voice came over the radio.

“It is a joyous day for Lucis! King Noctis and Queen Luna have just announced that the heir of Lucis is on it’s way! The plans for the royal reception are already underway and…”

Everything seemed to stop for Prompto, including his heart. In its place, was an empty hole, that could never be filled again. An image popped into his head, that shook him to his very core.

Noctis and Luna were holding each other, and Noctis was pointedly holding the baby bump, that was just beginning to appear over Luna’s stomach. Noctis looked like he was the happiest man in the world and wanted for nothing, but he was supposed to want for him right? He himself had promised him that he was the only one he would ever want! So why did this happen? Why did Noctis forget him and fall for another.

Prompto began to outwardly crumble in his stool, as never ending tears flowed. Then his last realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Wait! If Luna is pregnant then that means they must have had…!_ That drew the line, he had to get out of there, out of Lucis, out of this nightmare!

Jumping up, he put his face right in front of Coctura’s, and practically yelled, “When is the next ferry to Altissia?”

Startled, Coctura took a step back, and mumbled, “Uhhhh, in about ten minutes.”

“OK, I want one ticket now! How much are they?” He urgently insisted.

“Oh uh, well round trip tickets are 100,000 gil, but the one way ticket is cheaper. It’s only 50,000 gil.” She stated, confused on how the topic had gone from him staying at her place, to going off to Altissia in the dead of night.

“I want the one way ticket!” He quickly pulled out the last of the money Vyv had given him for his last job, and thrusted it into Coctura’s hands.  
“... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you probably won’t be able to come back for quite awhile.”

“I won’t need to come back.” Prompto stated coldly.

In a matter of minutes, Prompto was off to Altissia, leaving behind the only life he knew.

Prompto ended up doing the same kind of work in there. Taking pictures, and trying to all hell, to ignore the tabloids.

It got easier over time, but he never took any interest in making new friends or finding someone new. He just went day in and day out, taking pictures, getting paid, paying bills, and taking more pictures.

Eventually, he couldn’t stand the dreary life anymore, so he took a big freelance job, which sent him out into the wilds, where he would take pictures and send them back to the city. It kept him away from any news about Lucis, and it was exciting work.

One day, he had been camping in a grove area full of flowers and trees, perfect place for picture taking, when someone walked into his camp.  
“Hello there?” A female voice rang out, scaring Prompto half to hell. Who was out here in the middle of nowhere? Prompto had been dozing, in his makeshift tent, and was startled awake by the sound of the ladies voice.

He had crawled out, gun in hand, and was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was black and wavy, and it fell to her chest. Her eyes were a deep blue and she had ruby red lips, that were smiling kindly at him. She wore a summer dress, red roses spirratickly adorning it, and had on black flats.  
“Oh, uh… Hi…” Prompto awkwardly greeted, hiding his weapon behind his back, and scratched the back of his head.

“Hello. I’m sorry for intruding, but I just got so lost, and when I saw your fire… I guess, I just thought, that you could help me.” She said sheepishly, wringing her hands.

Prompto couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity in her voice. He truly believed that she was lost, and needed help, so he gladly invited her to stay, promising that they would get help tomorrow. They talked for hours after that, and one point she started to ask questions, very personal questions. Ones that Prompto would never answer, but he couldn’t help it. He just seemed to spill his guts to her. Like how he met Noctis, or how he loved him. How he left, and how broken hearted he was about it.

Finally when they stopped, Prompto felt exhausted. Like someone had just pulled all his deepest darkest secrets out of him, and had left him barren.  
Looking back up at this strange girl, Prompto was met with none other than, “Gentiana?” He whispered.

“Hello Prompto.” She said, rising to stand above him. “It was nice talking with you my dear one.” She smiled gently, to which, Prompto only gave a stunned nod.

“I’m sorry for what has to be done, but through time you will learn and come to understand that this is for the good of all.” She took a step forward, and towered over Prompto, her robe billowing in the soft wind.

“The… good…” Prompto stammered, but then Gentiana, leaned over and placed a small kiss upon his brow, and next thing Prompto saw was just a blinding light, then darkness.

Prompto woke the next morning, lying in his tent, and had figured it had all been a bad dream, til the day he found himself wandering back to Altissia, the only thing on his mind being Noctis. This increased, and then the blackouts started to happen, finding himself in places that he had no memory of. It was at this point that Prompto got back into contact with Ignis. Through his guidance and help, Prompto made his way back to Altissia, and then onto Lucis, to eventually the day Ignis smuggled him back into Insomnia.

“...and that’s how I ended back in Insomnia, and with you.” Prompto finished, giving big sigh, still staring at the fire, watching how it danced back and forth.

Noctis was quiet for a moment, as he took it all in. Finally he muttered, “I’m so sorry Prompto. That… must’ve been tough.” Noctis knew his words didn’t matter. That they didn’t fix anything, but he felt like they needed to be said anyway.

Prompto softly smiled, finally looking at Noctis, tears in his eyes. “I’m just glad I’m here… with you.” He added.

Noctis gave a small smile back, and whispered, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this chapter! It's sweet, and romantic, but also deep! Gah, I just love it! Plus I finally got to use Prompto's background piece I wrote so long ago. Practically on day one, when I posted this! 
> 
> Also thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it! And thanks for any kudos or comments! They just make me smile! 
> 
> Chapter 14 is going to be epic! So just you wait!


	14. The first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I.Said.It’s.Not.Funny!” and the next thing Prompto knew, was that a fist full of mud was slung straight at his face, causing the man to shriek, though he luckily dodged it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Here is chapter 14 and things finally get interesting, also be prepared to have questions at the end! Thing are changing, pretty quickly I must add! 
> 
> But thanks for waiting, and I can't wait for all of you to read this!

“Shit!” Noctis cursed, as he looked down at his foot that had fallen prey to sinking into a big pile of literal shit. “Damn Gator beasts!” and he shook his foot furiously trying get the stuff off, but it seemed to just want to stick.

“What’s wrong, Noct?” Prompto called running, over to him, but his question was immediately answered, when he caught sight of Noctis’ shoe, and he began to chuckle uncontrollably.

Noctis glared at his best friend, wanting to shove the jerk. “It’s not funny!”, but Prompto just began to laugh harder, holding his stomach.

Between chuckles, he managed to get out, “Yeah dude, it really is!” his breathing becoming uneven from all the laughing.

Noctis glared at him for a second more, till a smirk began to slowly spread across his face. “Oh yeah? Is it funny now?” and he began to slowly inch his way forward, his arms up, looking like he was going to pounce and start tickling the blond.

It took Prompto a second to notice his kings advance, as he was still trying to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, he began to back away. Though even with the threat of Nocis touch, the guy just couldn’t stop his chuckles. “You wouldn’t dare Noct!”

Noctis gave a menacing chuckle, picking up his pace, “Oh yes I would!” and with that Prompto turned, running at a full sprint, with Noctis right at his heels. As Noctis chased him, he laughed manically, making Prompto scream out in fake terror, yelling back at Noct, “Aright! It’s not funny!” At that moment, Prompto’s foot decided to hit a rock, sending him face first, down into the mud.

Prompto groaned, rolling over, just in time for Noctis to trip as well, sending him flying right at him. Prompto cringed, bracing himself for impact, and the nausea that would come with it, but… it didn’t come. Instead, all he felt was hot breath against his face, coaxing him to open his eyes to be met with crystal blue ones.

Noctis had reacted quickly in mid fall, to land with his hands on either side of Prompto face, and his legs spread out, placed just outside Prompto’s. It was a miraculous that Noctis had landed like this, or Prompto’s morning would have turned sour fast.

They were both stunned for a second, their breaths mixing, and on impulse, Noctis lowered himself just a little, giving Prompto a clear view of his luminous eyes. Prompto gulped, his heart pounding and a cheeks flushed a deep red, as he stared into his eyes, the eyes that belonged to the man who had stayed by his side all through high school. Who had held him in his darkest hours, and had embraced him at his best. Who had kissed… Prompto’s eyes slowly fell to his full lips, that were mere inches away from his own. “Prom?” They whispered, longing in every syllable.

Prompto bit his lip, his eyes going back to Noctis’, and they immediately averted again, seeing the want there. Turning his head to the side, Prompto whispered softly, “Noct… can you please get off?”

“Ye-yeah,” Noctis stumbled, heat rising to his cheeks, as he realized what he had been about to do. He then rolled off Prompto, trying to be as careful as possible not to touch him, and they both gave a sigh when he was successful.

Rising, Noctis began to dust himself off, and try, but fail, at getting the damn shit off his shoe. “Fucking Gators…” he muttered again, looking at his ruined boot.

Prompto had gotten up as well, spitting, and coughing as he tried to get all the mud off of him, which had somehow gotten in his mouth, and had thoroughly coated his hair. “I’m going to need a bath!” He mused to himself, looking around for a any clean water source, but of course finding none, for what clean water was there in the Myrlwoods.

The two had driven all day and part of the night to get here, staying the rest of the night at the nearby haven. It was now midday, and the they had been searching for whatever it was that was supposed to guide them. But all they had found was mud, and a very cranky Noctis. So now the two were just wandering along the lake's shoreline, hoping to spot anything abnormal.

Prompto shook his head again, but no mud was coming out anytime soon, so he gave up, turning to help Noctis, who was grumbling incessantly.

“Dude, let’s go before you step into more...” He couldn’t but giggle over the next words, as the image of Noctis’ outraged face over his shitty shoe, popped into his head. “Gator poop. We got a mission to complete!”

Noctis sighed, kicking his foot one last time, “Yeah… But I’m still kick a Gators ass for this!”

Prompto chuckled, and started off again, calling over his shoulder, “I’m sure you would bud!” He then turned, giving his king a big mischievous smile. “But I think your going to get charged with animal cruelty, and what a scandal would that be. I can see the headline now, ‘King of Lucis: Animal terrorist!’ Hide your cats and dogs because they could be next!” And the reward was worth it, as Noctis gave him the best scowl, making Prompto double over in laughter.

“I.Said.It’s.Not.Funny!” and the next thing Prompto knew, was that a fist full of mud was slung straight at his face, causing the man to shriek, though he luckily dodged it.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” But Noctis just grinned, grabbing another ball of mud, ready to strike, but Prompto was faster, slugging mud right back at him.

Noctis just warped out of it’s way, and was just about to return fire, when a scream reached both of their ears. They both immediately stopped the all out mud fight that was going to happen, and turned towards the source.

Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes, because what was in front of him was… impossible. Just up the road was an elderly woman, being backed into a corner between two rock boulders, by a Daemon and not just any Daemon, but an iron giant, brandishing a huge glowing sword. _These Daemons shouldn’t exist anymore!_ Prompto mind screamed, _and in daylight? What’s going on?_ The woman screamed again, finally breaking both men out of their trances. Noctis warping forward in an instant, sword brandished, and slamming it into the back of the Daemon, who gave a howl that could pierce hearts.

Prompto ran, following his king’s lead, taking out his guns and started opening fire, careful to not let any stray bullets hit the elderly woman, who was now pressing herself into a rock wall. The Daemon, howled once again, turning its focus to the easier target, that being Prompto, and bounded forward. It swung it’s sword down upon the gunman, who didn’t have time to react, only bringing up his gun to fire again, knowing it was no use. But the Daemon seemed to stop mid swing, and swayed for a moment, making a gurgling sound. Prompto watched it for a second, wondering why he wasn’t chopped to pieces by now, before jumping back to get out of it’s reach.

Making one last lazy swing, that was no where close to Prompto, the Daemon fell to it’s knees and collapsed to the ground, dead, and the cause was the man now standing a top the thing, his sword buried deep within it’s skull.

Prompto stared, his mouth hanging open. Noctis had practically taken down the thing by himself, and even in the days of their journey he had never been capable of doing that. He had truly gotten powerful over the years, not having to hold up the barrier, and just letting his people prosper.

_He’s… like a god! How... can I stay by his side when… I’m just a castaway MT._ Prompto shook his head against these thoughts, that always seemed to plague his mind. He had learned long ago, that none of that mattered. That if Noctis accepted him for who he was, then he could keep going and stay by his side. He had run away long enough, and wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

Shutting his mouth with a snap, and turning to Noctis, he smirked, effectively hiding any trace of his thoughts. Prompto then put his hand on his hips, calling, “Come on Noct! Stop showing off and help me take care of this lady.” and pointed behind him. But Noctis had already been looking to the woman, stunned. _What is he looking at?_ Prompto questioned, not sure he had ever seen that kind of expression on Noctis before.

Prompto turned his head, to look at what the big deal was, expecting to find the old woman doing some kind of voodoo dance, but that’s not what he saw. What he found, made his eyes hurt, for he was now looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a glossy brown, that flowed down to her waist in waves. Her face was radiant, holding no flaws, adorned with soft brown eyes, lush red lips, that smiled gently at them. She wore a long flowing dress, that was pure white, and her feet were bare but not sinking into the mud below her. Her whole being seemed to radiate a soft glow, and Prompto couldn’t breath as she walked towards the two, her footsteps making no sound In fact, it almost seemed like she floated over to the pair.

Stopping before the gaping men, she folded her hands on her skirt, and gave a slight bow, whispering, “Hello, King of kings. I am most honored to be in your presence. And…” Her voice sent tingles down Prompto’s back, making his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t tell if it was because of him being afraid or her beauty, but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable underneath her gaze. “... and his warrior. I am most pleased to meet you both. I know you must have questions, and I am here to answer what I can.”

Suddenly Prompto gasped, as he saw all the pieces fit together. She was...

“Are you… my guide?” Noctis spoke Prompto’s thoughts, drawing his eyes to the king, who climbed down from the fallen Iron Giant, the body disappearing into smoke, as all Daemons do in death. He had a small cute at the edge of a brow, leaking blood down his face, and if he wasn’t dirty before, he certainly was now. They both were going to need a bath after this mess.

The woman had also been watching the king’s progress and laughed softly, her eyes brightening, when Noctis stood before her. “Yes, dear king. I am Ducita, and I have come to guide you in your quest. So please, ask what needs to be said.”

Prompto kept quiet, watching Noctis regard his guide, several emotions crossing his features at once; confusion, anger, understanding, and acceptance. He then sighed, trying to word his question carefully, “Ducita? Where do I go from here? Where is our quest to take us?”

Ducita smiled, nodding her head, and spoke softly, “King Noctis, you have completed the first trial, so I shall guide you to where your heart desires. The great king of king’s is to enter a place of danger. Follow the path, guided by a loving hand, and come upon another king who sleeps in his tomb. The danger will then awaken, and fight you must. Take the key given, and the next steps will be laid forth. This is your answer young king, go forward now with my blessing.” And right before them, she faded, leaving no trace that she had existed at all.

Prompto had been listening carefully, mulling over every word, and one thing he caught was the royal tomb, and the only one nearby was… “The Myrlwood Dungeon! Noct! That’s where we have to go!” Prompto concluded, jumping up in excitement.

Noctis only chuckled beside him, “I know, prom. I know.”

**XXX**

Noctis stared into the Dungeon, it’s entrance being cast in shadow, and took a big sigh. They had finally made it, and were now going to face the first part of the mission. He had dreaded it, but at the same time craved it with his whole being. They were so close now, the quest had begun, and Noctis could just taste the end of their suffering being a breath away. There was no room for hesitation now.

Turning his gaze to the slightly trembling man beside, his heart seized. This man was here with him now, and he was never letting him go. Noctis would complete this quest for him, and stop the pain Prompto felt. The pain will end!

“Come on Prom! Let’s get this over with!” And Noctis strode forward, stealing himself against anything that would jump out. But nothing came, and after a second, he heard the soft crunch of feet behind him.

“I’m right behind you Noct.” Prompto’s voice holding determination, Noctis had rarely seen from him, when faced with danger.

The traversed through the gloom, vines hanging, bushes every few seconds, and they were completely surrounded by rock, their path, the only one they could take through this maze. It was strangely quiet, no birds chirping, actually no sound at all, except an airy wind that would blow, ruffling Noctis hair.

It was too quiet, and it set Noctis on edge, an ominous feeling taking root. Something was stalking them, he could feel it, and at any second, he was sure it would pounce, but the question was when.  
To Noctis’ surprise, Prompto hadn’t said a word since entering the dungeon, his usual self would have been a chatter box at this point, especially with how Noctis knew his nerves were. But he kept quiet, following a step behind him, and only the occasional whine could be heard from him. Noctis knew then, that Prompto could feel the beast too. They had entered its layer.

As Noctis and Prompto rounded a corner, they came upon a small clearing filled with trees, and all sorts of shrubs. Again, there was no sound, other than them, in the clearing, so when Noctis caught the sound of a twig snapping to his left, his heart began to pound. It was here!

Turning his eyes to the source, Noctis found himself looking at… well a beast. It was huge, with its fangs barred, stood a great feline, purple in color, and a build that could kill a man with one swipe. It strangely reminded him of Deadeye, but far scarier.

The beast roared, pawing at the ground, and sprung. Noctis had been too stunned to move, staring at this terrifying beast bearing down on him, when he was suddenly thrust to the side, the beast landing in the spot he had been.

Noctis was then pulled to his feet, by a desperate looking Prompto, yelling, “Noct! Come on! We got to move!” Noctis nodded his head, staring down at the hand that was grasping his arm. _Whats going on? He’s touching me?_   But no other thoughts were spared, as the creature bore down on them again, and Noctis, on instinct, warped them both across the field, learning years ago, how to warp with others.

The beast howled in frustration as his prey evaded him again, and charged. This time, Noctis drew his sword, and warped to be on top of the beast, who howled again, as Noctis began to slash at the things neck. Blood started to flow everywhere, making it slippery for Noctis to stand, which then he warped of the creature, to get a front view of Prompto going to town on the thing. Firing shots left and right, each aimed at the felines eyes, managing to blind the creature, giving Noctis just enough time to warp back, just underneath it’s head, and lodge his sword in it’s jugular, ripping the gigantic neck open. He then warped away, and watched, as the feline choked on it’s own blood, finally collapsing in defeat.

At that moment, he heard Prompto run to him, his breathing fast, but… that’s all it was. No puking, no look like he was going to die. Prompto… was Prompto, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

“We did it Noct! That was so awesome! I mean the way you warped and how you tore into that thing! Man, that was so…” Prompto voice stopped, as he felt a hand softly, almost feather light, touch his chest. He gulped, looking down. “N-noct?”

Noctis had reached up, almost against his will, tears forming in his eyes. Was this real? Was he really touching him right now?

Prompto had reached up to place his hand upon Noctis’, and whispered, “Nothing. Noctis! Noth…” He had looked up at him, his eyes forming tears of his own, but before he could complete his next words, his lips were captured by another’s.

Noctis crushed Prompto to him, deepening the kiss, Noctis’ arms snaking up his waist, wanting to feel every inch of him. Prompto was stunned at first, but was quickly just as insistent, his hands grabbing the back of Noctis’ hair, pulling him to him. They both couldn’t get close enough, holding on to each other like this was their last moments together.

Finally Prompto had to pull away, leaning his forehead to Noctis’ as they both tried to catch their breaths. But they weren’t separated for long, as Prompto pulled Noctis back, his mouth opening, allowing for Noctis tongue to have entry, and it swept over Prompto lips, and brushing against his own tongue, making Prompto groan against his lips. Noctis then pulled Prompto up into his arms, elated by his reaction, finding any purchase he could, as Prompto took ahold of face, and started kissing everywhere he could, his lips traveling down to Noctis neck, sucking, causing a small groan to come out of Noctis. Noctis then captured Prompto’s lips again, but this time he was soft, exploring every surface, finally he broke the kiss, sighing happily, being met Prompto’s own sigh. Noctis then set Prompto down on his feet, but still held him close to his chest, whispering, “I love you.”

Prompto fit himself, in the nape of Noctis’ neck, kissing the skin there, and murmured “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!!!! Why can they touch? Is this permanent? You'll just have to figure it out in the next Chapter! 
> 
> But as always thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And any feedback I could get would be amazing!


End file.
